Avant l'aube
by jimiilolita
Summary: Où est la limite entre le rebelle et le terroriste ? Où la différence entre le combattant et l'assassin ? Quand la révolte devient la guerre, qui est soldat, qui est civil ? Autant de question qui vont les hanter tout au long de cette mission. Et d'autres encore, où est la frontière entre le désir et l'amour, entre l'envie et le manque ? Slash Warning.
1. Une heure avant l'aube

Titre : Before the dawn

Base : GW

genre : aventure, amitié, amour, angst

Statut : en cours, triptyque

Rating : M

Disclaimer : bandai a sûrement plein de droits sur ces pauvres garçons, mais pas nous.

* * *

**AVANT L'AUBE**

* * *

**Une heure avant l'aurore, il faisait encore nuit noire**

Duo renifla. Un filet de sang dégoulina de son nez. Dommage, dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait volontiers amusé à chercher des yeux le petit cul moulé dans du spandex qui pouvait lui faire pisser le sang comme ça. Les circonstances, tout n'était qu'une question de circonstances. Dans d'autres lieux, d'autres époques, ils auraient été... pas heureux, non, mais au moins normaux, ils auraient eu une autre chance. Pas de bol. Dans les circonstances présentes, il savait bien que c'était une mandale expresse de la part du propriétaire du petit cul en question qui avait provoqué son hémorragie nasale.

Il toucha l'arrière de son crâne : le coup lui avait laissé une énorme bosse et il sentait comme une entaille. _Ce malade n'a jamais su trouver la juste mesure_, maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se rassit sur le tabouret dont il avait chu lorsque son équipier l'avait assommé. Il se massa à nouveau le crâne, cela faisait un mal de chien.

« Faisons le point, se dit-il plus pour lui même que pour son auditoire inexistant. Il a pété un câble ? Nan, trop simple. Il a décidé de me faire payer quelque chose ? Mouais, pas son genre. Il a décidé que ça me ferait du bien de me faire frapper tous les jours ? Non, il se fout complètement de ce qui peut me faire du bien, sinon ça ferait longtemps que... bon, voilà. Alors, il veut juste se débarrasser de moi, conclut tristement Duo. »

Restait à savoir si c'était définitif ou juste temporaire.

« Si c'était définitif, il m'aurait collé une bastos entre les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'appellerait perfect soldier, sinon ? Pour l'emmerder certes, mais encore ? Nan, s'il ne m'a pas encore ouvert un troisième œil, c'est parce qu'il veut se passer de moi mais pas de façon permanente. Dieu soit loué ! Donc il a un truc à faire et ne me veut pas sur son dos (dommage !) pendant ce temps. »

Ben voilà.

Fier de sa conclusion, navré par ce qu'elle sous-entendait, paniqué parce qui allait se passer maintenant, voilà l'état d'esprit de Duo Maxwell en se précipitant hors de la petite kitchenette, à la recherche de ses comparses. Enfin surtout l'un d'entre eux.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il se serait précipité dehors, il aurait foncé vers le premier véhicule venu et aurait foncé vers n'importe où, pourvu qu'il bouge, qu'il se donne l'impression de faire quelque chose pour ne pas laisser Heero partir. Mais quelques mois avaient passés et il avait appris. Il prenait le temps de réfléchir. Sortir en catastrophe était tout sauf discret, vu le mal qu'ils se donnaient pour ne pas être délogés de leur planque au bout de deux jours. Voler un véhicule était tout sauf intelligent, sans parler du sens de la légalité de Quatre qui s'en trouverait légèrement heurté. Courir n'importe où derrière un hypothétique Heero était tout sauf de la tarte. C'était à peu près impossible. Ils ne le retrouveraient qu'après qu'une ou deux bases d'OZ aient explosé. Suivez les bunkers en feu.

Parce que c'était bien ce qu'il était parti faire : exploser des bases, des bunkers, des usines d'armement, des casernes... _et le tout dans mon dos_, naturellement, conclut amèrement Duo en remettant sa natte en place.

_Il commence sérieusement à me courir sur les nerfs, lui. Qu'il agisse comme s'il avait les anglais qui débarquent tous les trois jours, d'accord, qu'il se croit tout permis, passe encore mais qu'il ne trouve rien de plus intelligent pour que je lui foute la paix que de me cogner au sang, faut pas pousser non plus. Il est complètement con. Bien vu l'aveugle._

_Bon, il faut aussi admettre que je me suis imposé plus de force que de gré. Mais aussi, ce gars est du genre à partir en mission avec la moitié du torse suturée ! Et on se demande pourquoi je me casse le cul à surveiller le sien ! C'est que moi, je ne me fous absolument pas de ce qui pourrait lui faire du bien, et quelque chose comme deux semaines de repos, même forcé, font généralement du bien._

_J'avais juste oublié que j'avais affaire à un névrosé au dernier degré._

Avant qu'il ait pu étayer encore son raisonnement intérieur, la seule personne du périmètre qui pouvait s'inquiéter pour eux le télescopa alors qu'il passait la porte.

« DUO !

- Quatre... mon blondinet préféré, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans la cuisine ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Ah ben... je ne voudrais pas te choquer... t'as les oreilles sensibles...

- Duo, le reprit le blondinet en question d'un ton plus que désapprobateur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, j'ai senti... vous. Il t'a frappé ! S'exclama Quatre en montrant le sang qui coulait le long de la natte.

- Sans rire, dire que j'ai presque rien senti, heureusement que tu me le dis.

- Quelle belle paire d'idiots !

- Oh ! Je veux bien mais dans le tas, je suis tout de même la victime. Si ça ne t'embête pas.

- Désolé, Duo. C'est pas de toi dont je parlais. C'est Heero et Wuffei.

- Quoi Heero et Wuffei, me dis pas qu'ils ont fugué en amoureux ? Ironisa l'américain, toujours en train de se masser le crâne sur lequel fleurissait une jolie bosse.

- Duo ! Un peu de politesse. Non, ils devaient partir en douce... et

- Attends, attends. Partir en douce ? J'ai raté un épisode ?

Quatre rougit, un peu gêné. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui , il se serait expliqué depuis longtemps déjà mais garder le secret était primordial. Même Trowa n'en avait rien su, et Duo passait encore après Trowa.

- Duo... ils devaient partir de leur côté, sans que des observateurs éventuels ne les repèrent.

- Et au lieu de monter une petite mise en scène pour les « observateurs éventuels », assortie de toutes les mesures de sécurité qu'on a vaguement apprises lors de nos entraînements, vous avez préféré tout garder secret

- Tu l'en aurais empêché.

- Moi ? Jamais ! Fit l'américain avec une mauvaise foi stupéfiante.

- Essaye un peu de me raconter des histoires.

- Bon, d'accord mais admets qu'il n'est pas en état pour se faire la belle en douce !

- Wuffei sera avec lui.

- C'est censé me rassurer ?

- Il a été soigné.

- Quatre ! On lui a filé des antibiotiques et mis un pansement. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est guéri.

- Il a accepté la mission, c'est...

- La preuve de rien du tout. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est assez timbré pour accepter une mission même en chaise roulante. C'est un cinglé ! Je suis le seul à m'en être aperçu ?

- Bon. Il sont partis. Pas besoin de revenir là-dessus. Franchement, il aurait juste pu faire ça plus discrètement.

- Et pacifiquement.

- On ne force pas sa nature.

- Hé ! J'ai bien fait des efforts, moi !

Le silence éloquent qui lui répandit le réduisit au même état.

Le fait de ne pas prononcer un mot n'ayant jamais empêché quiconque de faire fonctionner ses méninges à plein régime, pas même Duo, ce dernier poussa un long hurlement indigné et intérieur.

_Et tu crois qu'on vire Duo Maxwell comme ça ?_

_Qui crois-tu que je suis ? Un putain de dieu de la mort ! Voilà la réputation pourrie que je me traîne, et l'image que quatre-vingts dix pour cent des gens qui ont le malheur de me croiser gardent de moi. Et ce n'est pas un petit soldat, aussi parfait soit-il qui va se faire un dieu de la mort en pleine forme. Tu vas connaître ton bonheur et pas plus tard que dès que je t'aurais mis la main dessus. S'pèce de cinglé, va !_

Duo mitonnait déjà un programme de torture des plus raffinés dans lequel des laptops se faisaient éventrés sous les yeux terrifiés de leur propriétaire. Mais toutes les bonnes intentions du monde ne pouvaient rien faire (et encore moins, les plus mauvaises) contre un petit leader incontesté et bien aimé de cette bande de vauriens. Le murmure désapprobateur cueillit en plein vol ces dernières pensées.

- Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas, Duo Maxwell.

- Ça va, ça va, Quatre, pas mordre le gentil pilote.

Comme seul un nouveau silence lui répondait, il se retourna pour voir son équipier.

- Quatre ?

- N'interfère pas, Duo.

- Quoi ?

- Nous avons tous nos motivations. Heero a des ordres.

Le pilote dévisagea son ami, un air incrédule sur ses traits.

- Attend ! T'es en train de me faire croire que je vous gêne ?

Quatre eut un sourire désolé.

- Pas nous. T'inquiète pas. Pas moi en tout cas. Si Heero a décidé d'agir seul et de ne rien t'expliquer, c'est son problème et sa décision. Je n'ai pas à en juger.

- Pourquoi il a cru que j'allais l'empêcher de mener une mission à bien ? Il a des envies de solitude soudaines, le petit soldat ? Il a ses règles ou quoi ?

- Il faut vraiment que je t'explique, ou tu préfères prendre ton mal en patience en attendant qu'il revienne ?

Duo gratifia son ami d'un sourire en tranche de courge.

- Laisse tomber, Quatchou, j'aurai tout le temps de l'embêter quand il sera revenu.

- S'il revient, conclut l'arabe à mi-voix et avec optimiste. »

Il était contre cette mission. Il l'avait bien fait comprendre aux profs, et il avait cru, avec une naïveté touchante mais ridicule, que ses arguments tous plus sensés les uns que les autres auraient pu faire ployer la volonté de fer des scientifiques. C'était oublier que des hommes déterminés et dénués de tout scrupules ne se laissent jamais détourner de leur but. Aussi raisonnable soit leur contradicteur.

Il se revoyait encore, répétant inlassablement les mêmes remarques. « C'est disproportionné, c'est incertain, ce n'est pas indispensable à ce niveau... » et plus que tout « ce n'est pas une bonne chose de se séparer maintenant ».

_Quand je pense à tous les efforts qu'il a fallu pour enfin bosser ensembles, voilà qu'on revient au point de départ._

Cela ne servait à rien de se dire qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une désagréable point de de culpabilité au plus profond de lui. Mais le pire... ce qui était le pire sûrement, c'était qu'il devait soigneusement le cacher aux autres

**OoOoO**

Heero lança un regard irrité à la ville qui s'éloignait rapidement derrière eux. Si Duo avait été avec lui, il lui aurait sorti une réflexion débile du genre « t'as oublié ta brosse à dent ? », « t'as pas dit au-revoir à ta fiancée ? », des trucs débiles par excellence mais pas désagréables. Comme des parasites sur une radio : quand ça arrive pour la première fois, c'est chiant, quand ça n'arrive que pendant les moments les plus importants, lors d'une transmission capitale, ça donne des envies de meurtre, mais quand ça cesse d'un seul coup, sans explication, sans rien pour remplacer, ça manque terriblement.

Duo était son parasite radiophonique disparu.

Il ferma les yeux, prit une respiration aussi profonde que lui permettaient ses côtes encore douloureuses. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il n'arriverait pas à destination avant trois bonnes heures. De quoi se reposer encore un peu.

Il posa son laptop devant lui, l'ouvrit en tentant de chasser Duo de sa tête. La tête de Duo. Sa tête souriante, l'air narquois ou taquin, perdu ou puant de suffisance, la tête de Duo arrivait à faire tout ça. Il savait pertinemment que la moitié des images de l'américain qu'il se faisait était uniquement due à son imagination. Mais l'autre moitié, c'était sa mémoire qui se faisait mousser.

Duo qui souriait doucement face à un hypothétique paysage de collines verdoyantes, Duo habillé d'un improbable costume trois pièces, Duo nu, assis en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux bouffis de sommeil « t'as pas sommeil toi ? ». Bon, cette dernière image avait vraiment eu lieu et c'était plutôt un bon souvenir. Mais les autres sortaient de fantasmes débridés ou d'une imagination limitée, au choix.

Il jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé au laptop, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ramait autant pour s'allumer ? La réponse lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux. Il pressa le bouton de mise sous tension avec un soupir exaspéré. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à Duo sans faire de conneries ? Sans oublier d'allumer son laptop ?

Il lui restait deux rapports à taper avant la fin du voyage. Le rapport ON qu'il envoyait aux profs, qui feraient sûrement le tour du monde le jour où tout sortirait au grand jour, celui sur lequel on jugerait leurs actions et puis le rapport OFF, celui qui serait lu, crypté, codé, recrypté, recodé, et puis on le rangerait dans un tiroir fermé à clé, muni d'un ingénieux dispositif qui enclenche son explosion en cas d'ouverture forcée. Bref, ce rapport n'existait pas et n'existerait jamais. Il sera juste là pour dire que, histoire de montrer que... que quoi ? Que parfois, toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Il n'avait jamais songé qu'il falsifiait des documents, Heero acceptait simplement le fait que certaines choses ne seraient jamais partagées avec le reste du monde.

Dans le rapport ON, qu'est-ce qu'on écrit ? Ben que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Que si on pulvérise des bases à longueur de temps, c'est pour le bonheur des peuples. Le tout sous un vernis de dévotion et de langage militaire. Rien de bien méchant en somme. Dans le rapport OFF, on se libère : les discussions, les confrontations, les divergences entre les membres du groupe, les conneries, les « merde ça marche pas », et toutes les fois où on se goure de cible, bref, tout ce qui montre que le monde est trop mal fait pour y rester. Ceci dit, on va pas se plaindre. Y'a es gens qui meurent de faim aussi.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en remarquant que Duo et ses état d'âme figuraient plus souvent qu'à leur tour dans ses rapports OFF. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si l'américain avait toujours quelque chose à redire sur tout.

Le train filait toujours à toute berzingue vers nulle part. Enfin si, vers la ville. Celle où Wuffei devait l'attendre, sur les nerfs_Wuffei était tout le temps sur les nerfs, allez savoir pourquoi_et une petit chambre sordide dans un hôtel miteux, censée assurer leur discrétion.

Et, en pianotant vaguement sur le clavier de son laptop, Heero se demandait ce que faisait Duo à cet instant.

Probablement un truc stupide. Il ne prenait pas trop de risque en pariant ça ; à ses yeux, les quatre cinquième des faits et gestes de Duo étaient stupides.

Il ouvrit le mail de leurs commanditaires.

De quoi s'agissait-il maintenant ? Quelle mission pouvait être assez délicate pour nécessiter de laisser la moitié de l'équipe dans l'ignorance ? Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de se regrouper avec cohésion, c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'impression qu'on cachait volontairement quelque chose à la moitié d'entre eux. Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il découvrait l'objet d'une mission après l'avoir acceptée.

Objectif : base de Taman, bords de la mer Noire.

Description : base-laboratoire, fabrication d'armes chimiques suspectée, base aux ¾ enterrée, bâtiment émergé camouflé en hôtel-restaurant.

Localisation exacte...

Rien d'extraordinaire en somme. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, ils auraient aussi bien pu s'en charger tous ensemble. Mais bon, à deux ou à cinq, la mission serait faite.

**OoOoO**

Quatre détestait ce moment de doute. Quand ils s'échappaient, à partir d'un endroit où ressentir leur présence nécessitait un effort trop considérable pour qu'il le fasse naturellement. Deux d'entre eux avaient déjà disparus de son champ de « vision ». Combien de temps avant que les autres ne partent aussi ? Après tout, leur association n'était que passagère, vouée à disparaître. S'ils réussissaient, ils s'en retourneraient à leur vie. S'ils échouaient, pas besoin de se poser la question, l'échec signifiait la mort.

Il chercha Heero et puis abandonna. Heero tourmenté, un parpaing à l'extérieur, un château de carte à l'intérieur : au moindre coup de vent, tout s'envolait. Il sourit. Il percevait nettement Trowa, qui l'attendait à l'intérieur, Trowa, un roc, derrière le silence et l'indifférence, un roc brûlant et sûr. Pourquoi se faire du mal à ressentir Heero et sa perpétuelle errance quand on pouvait se perdre dans Trowa ?

_Idiot. C'est ton boulot,_ se morigéna-t-il.

Et Duo, il était où ce crétin ?

Duo était... était dans un de ces instants d'auto-apitoiement débridé que Quatre détestait. Dans ces moments-là, oui, Duo était le gars le plus malheureux du monde sauf que... prendre un tel soin à se remémorer les pires souvenirs de son existence pour le simple plaisir de faire monter la rage en soi, était largement au delà des capacités de compréhension de Quatre. La douleur, on la refoule comme Heero et Trowa ou on essaye de la surmonter comme Wuffei et Quatre. On ne la cultive pas avec un entrain pervers.

Trowa s'approchait et Quatre sentit brutalement le souci que se faisait son ami pour lui. Pas un soucis tourmenté et angoissé, comme il en croisait bien souvent en lisant les sentiments de son entourage, un vrai souci, désintéressé, étrangement sain.

Il se retourna.

« Trowa... »

Le français releva le coin des lèvres de deux millimètre, ce qui fait tout de même un large sourire réconfortant sur l'échelle de Trowa.

« Ça va ? »

Des « ça va ? » comme celui-là, l'empathe en aurait volontiers repris trois fois au petit déj'. Concerné, confiant mais sincèrement soucieux du bien de son ami.

« Oui, il est hors de ma portée maintenant.

Trowa hocha la tête et laissa Quatre exprimer ses craintes.

- Je suppose qu'il va bien, et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient incapable de se débrouiller seuls...

- Mais... ?

- Mais ça a été tellement difficile de former une équipe cohérente que se scinder ainsi ne me dit rien de bon. »

Un hochement de tête lui apprit que Trowa partageait au moins un peu son inquiétude. D'un autre côté, le soupir inaudible qu'il poussa était le secret reproche fait continuellement à Quatre. _Tu les maternes trop._ _Nous ne sommes pas tes enfants._

Quatre haussa les épaules et sourit tout de même.

« Je vais chercher Duo. On a du travail nous aussi. »

Trowa acquiesça. Loin de deviner le soulagement de Quatre.

Quatre qui se demandait un peu plus chaque jour s'il arriverait à supporter moins de dix mots de vocabulaire par jour de la part de son ami à l'avenir. D'accord, il pouvait ressentir plus ou moins ce que les autres éprouvaient mais il y avait une limite. Et puis l'empathie n'est pas à proprement parler un moyen de communication. C'est un pouvoir psy intrusif.

**OoOoO**

« Dépêche-toi. »

S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, Heero devait reconnaître que Duo n'avait pas laissé la place au vide absolu. Mais pas loin. Puisqu'il se retrouvait à moins d'un mètre de Wuffei. Wuffei n'était pas à proprement parler « un vide absolu » mais pas loin. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas chez le chinois, il y avait cette agaçante supériorité que celui-ci affichait en toutes circonstances. Cet air d'être revenu de tout. Et cela désorientait le jeune pilote qui ne pouvait, pour sa part, faire preuve d'une telle assurance. Son existence était pétrie de doutes.

« On ferait mieux d'y être avant la nuit. Avant que les rues grouillent de flics.

- Ils ne doivent pas encore avoir nos signalements ici.

- Peut-être, je ne veux pas vérifier. »

Ils se faufilèrent le long des ruelles sombres et arrivèrent finalement à un hôtel miteux coincé entre une église et un sex shop.

Entre la gare peuplée de clochards, les rues vides et grises, les volets qui battaient à cause du vent, la petite ville de campagne qu'ils avaient choisi comme base de repli était lugubre à souhait. Mais au moins, ils y seraient tranquilles.

Heero ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de ce à quoi son équipier pouvait bien occuper son temps. Et l'indifférence était tellement réciproque qu'ils travaillaient ensemble sans s'en rendre compte. Wuffei était ressorti presque immédiatement après l'avoir déposé dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

La nuit tombait petit à petit et ils avaient tirés les rideaux pour plus de discrétion, mais Heero ne se sentait nullement fatigué, ni par son voyage, ni par ses vieilles blessures qui pourtant n'étaient pas vraiment guéries.

Il s'allongea pourtant sur le lit. Sur le dos, les bras en croix, les yeux errant sur le plafond gris. Et il laissa son cerveau en veille, observant de loin les images qui lui passaient par la tête.

Raaah encore ces images débiles de son ancien... enfin, pas ancien mais plus d'actualité, partenaire.

Un Duo, nu, en tailleur sur son lit. Il y a le drap qui fait des plis, mais pas assez pour tout cacher. Il y a une question idiote « pourquoi t'es retourné dans ton lit après ? » Parce que crétin bouge la nuit. Le « fuckin' perfect soldier, t'es increvable », ce moment où il s'interdit un sourire, pour hocher la tête. Et l'inénarrable « bon, encore un peu alors, je dormirai après ». Il y avait ce quelque chose de singulièrement passif chez Duo qui lui donnait toujours l'air d'être demandeur. Alors que c'était tout l'inverse.

Lui, il lui avait trouvé la capacité de désirer. Il avait grandi dans la quasi certitude que ce genre de sentiments n'étaient pas faits pour lui, pas plus que l'indécision et le désespoir. Et pourtant, à son contact, il avait appris cela. Lui, l'handicapé des relations sociales (dixit Duo), il avait découvert avec stupéfaction l'incroyable facilité qu'il avait à faire l'amour avec son coéquipier. D'accord, s'ils faisaient ça, c'est bien parce que Duo le voulait et parce qu'il avait commencé le premier ; toujours est-il qu'il n'hésitait plus maintenant à prendre les devants, à identifier une situation propice aux ébats.

_C'est de sa faute_, songea-t-il avec sérieux. C'était Duo qui lui avait sauté dessus en premier, c'était Duo qui lui avait appris à se déshabiller et à coucher avec un garçon comme si c'était normal. Et il ne voulait pas savoir qui avait appris tout cela à Duo, il n'aimait pas trop la pensée qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la vie de l'américain, cette pensée l'énervait au plus haut point. Lui n'avait personne d'autre dans sa vie, personne à pouvoir se glisser si intimement dans chaque moment de sa vie. Il avait des amis, des ennemis, le prof, et une fille qui le harcelait et qui finirait par avoir sa peau tant elle était étrange, mais il n'avait pas un autre Duo. Il n'y avait que Duo qui parvenait à faire ça avec lui, à le pousser à bout.

Il stoppa net ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment, pas le moment de regretter. Il savait où cela le menait quand il commençait à penser à ça. Il finissait pas se trouver seul, et puis par se trouver inutile, puis par se préférer mort. Penser à Duo lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de se balancer d'une fenêtre, sans parachute, ou de se laisser crever de faim. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir une vie normale, il ne pouvait pas se demander s'il était amoureux de Duo, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être amoureux, ils étaient en sursis.

Oh non, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il ne pouvait pas continuer à réfléchir, c'était très mauvais pour lui.

Il se redressa, attrapa son laptop et ouvrit le dossier qui concernait leur mission. Il allait devoir pirater un ou deux satellites pour obtenir les vues aériennes aux heures qui les intéressaient. Autant s'y mettre tout de suite.

**OoOoO**

Au même moment, au même endroit (sur un lit), mais à des centaines de kilomètres de là, Quatre aussi prenait connaissance de sa prochaine mission. La pochette de papier craft se froissa entre ses mains et il lut attentivement les instructions qu'elle contenait. Lorsque ce fut fait il soupira de tout son cœur. Il _détestait_ faire ça. Il _se détestait _lorsqu'il devait faire ça. Quelques heures plus tard, il trouva pourtant le moyen de réunir ses deux autres collègues dans leur petite cuisine, qui écoutaient attentivement son exposé.

La mission en question était simplissime. Faire péter une base d'OZ, le plus dur était en gros de ne pas se gourer d'adresse et d'éviter d'atteindre la ville la plus proche (à cent cinquante kilomètres, ils avaient de la marge). Avec deux gundams et dix kilos d'explosifs répartis soigneusement dans toute la base, il aurait fallut être demeuré pour échouer. Un gamin de cinq ans pouvait le faire, et ça tombait plutôt bien ils étaient des gamins de quinze ans : ils pouvaient le faire. Dans l'immédiat, la seule difficulté résidait dans le tirage à la courte paille : chacun priant très fort pour ne pas tirer la plus courte qui désignerait celui qui se ferait infiltrer dans la base et, par conséquent, opérer sans gundam.

Ce fut Trowa.

« Dommage, fit Quatre l'air embêté, le Heavy Arms aurait été le plus approprié pour cette mission.

- On a dit qu'on tirait au sort, on tire au sort, et on ne discute pas le résultat, protesta Duo avec une mauvaise fois déconcertante, il était toujours le premier à se plaindre quand le sort le désavantageait.

- Duo ! Admets aussi que tu aurais été le plus indiqué pour la pose des explosifs.

- Trowa n'est pas plus nul que moi.

- Il n'est pas meilleur non plus, et c'est toi qui clame tout le temps que l'infiltration est ta spécialité.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment besoin de mettre le paquet. Si c'était le cas, ils nous auraient pas laissé le faire à trois.

- Nous y voilà ! S'exclama brusquement Quatre d'un ton triomphant.

- Quatre !

- Trowa ? »

Sur une injonction muette de Trowa, Quatre hocha la tête et reprit plus calmement,après avoir haussé les épaules d'un air fataliste.

« Bon, timing. On règle nos montres, à cinq, il sera exactement . Un, deux, trois, quatre... DUO ! Tu peux faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce qu'on fait ?

- Pardon Quatre. Bon, heu, t'en étais à trois, quatre...

- À cinq, il sera . Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Top. Seize heures zéro deux, début de la mission à zéro trente, demain. Accroche-toi un peu, Duo, sinon, je reconsidère la mission. Sans toi. »

Les dernières mises au point expédiées, Duo voulu reprendre sa protestation contre la diminution des effectifs. L'intervention discrète, quasi muette et très efficace de Trowa (un regard noir et un coup de coude) mis fin aux tentatives de prise de bec entre les deux garçons.

Le français saisit Quatre par le bras «_ viens _» et poussa Duo vers la cuisine «_ repas _», et tandis que le natté faisait cramer les pâtes, Trowa entraîna son ami dans sa chambre.

« Trowa ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Protesta ce dernier dès qu'ils furent seuls, prouvant par là qu'il n'était pas si empathe que ça.

- Il faut que tu te calmes, Quatre.

- C'est Duo !

Trowa le dévisagea, impassible, avant de continuer sur le même ton monocorde.

- Duo est inquiet de l'absence de Heero, on a compris et on ne peut pas l'en empêcher, c'est passager. Pas besoin de passer ton énervement sur lui.

- Inquiet ! Tu as vu comme il est ?

- D'accord, inquiet et frustré.

- Tu vois bien.

- Mais toi tu es jaloux.

- Jaloux ! Moi ? Et de qui serais-je jaloux, je te prie ?

Trowa garda un silence obstiné, insensible à l'indignation de son ami.

- Attends, tu sous-entends que je serais jaloux parce qu'il s'inquiète pour Heero et Wuffei et qu'il s'occupe moins de moi ? Mais tu te moques de moi. Je suis aussi inquiet que lui à leur sujet !

Le silence de mort qui suivit cette assertion semblait accuser Quatre avec force.

- Oui ! Tu me crois vraiment capable d'être jaloux parce que Duo fait moins attention à moi depuis peu ? C'est complètement idiot ! Je comprends son inquiétude et je compatis mais mon attitude à son égard n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque jalousie de ma part. Tu ne me crois pas ?

Seul un hochement de tête négatif lui répondit.

- Tu veux que je te dises, c'est toi qui est jaloux, parce que je me soucies plus de Duo maintenant qu'ils sont parti et moins de toi ! Tu...

- C'est vrai. Je suis jaloux de Duo. Et moi je l'admets.

- Tu... tu.. Je le savais. T'es jaloux. Et tu me le reproches après !

- C'est bien pratique le cœur de l'espace. Dommage que ça ne marche que sur les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Trowa, reviens-là tout de suite ! »

_Jamais_, songea le pilote, laissant son ami sur place, et prenant la direction du hangar où dormaient les trois gundams restant. Il s'installa dans le cockpit du Heavy Arms et le verrouilla derrière lui, signifiant, même pour le plus borné des idiots, qu'il ne fallait pas venir l'embêter.

Quatre resta seul dans sa chambre, fulminant contre l'absence de tact et de compréhension de son ami. Déjà qu'il passait la moitié du temps à parler par monosyllabes et gestes muets, alors si en plus il lui faisait des scènes comme ça. Il s'assit sur son lit, frappa le matelas du poing, puis le traversin, avant de se défouler littéralement, explosant le pauvre oreiller qui ne lui avait rien fait. Sa rage semblait ne pas pouvoir s'éteindre et puis, petit à petit, ses coups se firent différents, méthodiques, incontrôlés et il comprit, se forçant à s'arrêter. _Ce n'est pas moi._ La rage était là, toujours présente dans son esprit, mais détachée, comme si elle venait d'ailleurs. _Elle vient d'ailleurs... les garçons..._ _Trowa, non, ça ne lui ressemble pas..._ _Duo !_ Quatre se précipita dans la cuisine, mais l'américain n'y était déjà plus. Un mouvement de panique le prit. Et s'il s'était tiré pour retrouver Heero ? _Il en est capable cet idiot._ Et puis l'absurdité de cela lui sauta aux yeux. Il ressentait sa rage, elle l'envahissait, le rendait fou, alors Duo devait être tout proche.

Après s'être un peu calmé, Quatre alla droit à la chambre de l'américain. Il inspira profondément et chassa le vent de haine et de colère qui l'avait dirigé pendant un bref moment. Il fallait qu'il soit parfaitement calme et maître de lui lorsqu'il serait face à Duo. Ce dernier ne pouvait se calmer que face à quelqu'un d'impassible. À croire qu'il avait des tendances à l'empathie, tant il pouvait être touché par les émotions de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui.

Quatre poussa la porte et entra sans frapper, pour trouver un Duo effondré sur son lit, les poings serrés, les yeux exorbités et l'écume aux lèvres.

« Duo ?

- M'approche pas.

- Je vais bien devoir pourtant.

- Je suis dangereux.

- Moi aussi, fit Quatre, accentuant son ton le plus neutre, histoire de rappeler qu'il n'était pas seulement une petite chose rose et sensible, mais aussi un pilote de gundam surentraîné.

Le jeune arabe vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et attrapa une des mains crispées de son ami.

- La colère a eu sa part, maintenant essaye de réfléchir.

- Laisse-moi.

Duo fit un geste brusque pour retirer sa main mais elle resta prise dans la poigne solide de Quatre.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on vienne m'aider.

Quatre secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis pas là pour t'aider. Je veux des explications.

- Quoi ?

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce que le départ de Heero et Wuffei a à voir avec ça ?

Vivement, Duo se releva et secoua Quatre de toutes ses forces en criant.

- Mais tout ! Ça a tout à voir ! Ils ne sont plus là ! Il n'est plus là ! Lui, surtout lui.

- Lui ?

Duo laissa sa tête retomber sur la poitrine de son ami et étouffa un sanglot.

- Lui.

Quatre murmura.

- Heero ?

Duo se tordit sous le coup d'une douleur invisible.

- Qui d'autre ? »

Prit de pitié, Quatre le serra dans ses bras, enlaçant le jeune homme de toutes ses forces. Duo se blottit dans cette étreinte chaleureuse, déversant toute sa détresse dans l'âme généreuse qui l'accueillait ainsi. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils pouvaient sentir leur peau se toucher, la chaleur passer entre eux, se diffuser et la douleur se retirer petit à petit.

Duo se pelotonna plus près encore de Quatre, comme s'il cherchait à se fondre en lui. Il effleura la peau brûlée par le soleil du jeune arabe.

« Il me manque.

- Je sais.

- Il... ce n'est pas normal.

- Quoi ?

- Ce à quoi je pense. Ce qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à lui, mais aussi à toi. C'est quoi tout ça ?

- C'est le manque. »

Duo acquiesça sans aucune conviction, il sentait bien que Quatre n'était pas convaincu lui-même par ce qu'il disait. Il pouvait très bien croire Quatre même s'il lui sortait les pires absurdités, mais la condition c'était que Quatre y croit lui-même, qu'il pense sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Duo connaissait trop bien le son du mensonge pour l'ignorer. Pour une fois qu'il ne voulait qu'un peu de réconfort, pour une fois que c'était lui qui avait besoin d'un peu de courage pour continuer, il fallait qu'on lui mente éhontément.

« Raconte pas de conneries, Quatre. T'y crois encore moins que moi.

Quatre soupira, sans cesser de serrer ses bras au tour de Duo.

- Que veux-tu que je te dises, je ne sais pas moi-même si ce que tu ressens se justifie. Je ne vais pas te juger, Duo, pas moi.

- Parce qu'en plus, ça mérite d'être jugé ?

- Tout mérite d'être jugé, Duo. La seule chose qui change, c'est le nom du juge. »

Quatre se laissa submerger par les pensées qui noyaient l'esprit de son ami. Tourment, haine et remords. Il ne savait à quoi tous ces sentiments correspondaient, il voulait pas le savoir. Peu importe au fond d'où Duo tirait tant de culpabilité, puisqu'il pouvait la partager avec lui. Il pouvait ouvrir son cœur à la souffrance d'un autre, et c'était un privilège rare. Si rare qu'il avait décidé, bien des années auparavant, qu'il ne refuserait jamais son soutien et son réconfort à un homme dans la douleur ; si peu de gens avaient un tel pouvoir de compassion, refuser cette compassion à quelqu'un qui souffre aurait été la dernière des bassesses.

Lentement, la soif de consolation et de compassion de Duo se transforma. Au lieu de la douleur et la tristesse, Quatre reçut des vagues de désir, d'une soif nouvelle, une soif d'affection qu'aucune parole apaisante ne pouvait éteindre. Il avait craint ce moment, où Duo deviendrait réellement dangereux pour lui. Il avait craint sa propre réaction, le rejet ? La honte ? Le dégoût ? Et puis en fait non, il n'eut aucune hésitation et accepta cette vague d'émotion avec la même détermination qu'il avait accueilli la douleur et la peine.

Doucement, il bascula en arrière sur le lit, et sourit tendrement, calmement, sereinement à son ami. S'il hésitait, c'était ce genre de sourire qui pouvait le décider. Le sourire qui donnait la permission. À cet instant, ils le voulaient tous les deux.

Une vague de culpabilité lui parvint, qu'il dissipa de quelques mots.

« Ne crois pas que tu es le seul à y gagner. Je le fais aussi parce que ça me fait plaisir. »

En vérité, il ne pouvait faire autrement qu'y trouver du plaisir, puisque ce plaisir, il venait le puiser dans son ami, au creux même de son cœur, il pouvait aussi partager cela.

Duo hocha simplement la tête, une reconnaissance sans borne au fond des yeux et posa la tête sur le ventre de son ami, apaisé par leur étreinte. C'était tellement étrange, plus il le serrait contre lui, plus il se sentait rassuré, et il savait que s'ils finissaient par faire l'amour, il serait complètement remis de son vague à l'âme. C'était comme ça avec lui, un peu de sexe et de tendresse, comme une recette miracle. Quatre avait perçu cela, confusément, et il se disait que, après tout, c'était son plaisir, son devoir, et son honneur de réconforter son ami.

Sinon, à quoi sert un ami ?

Duo s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité. Besoin de tendresse. Quatre l'enlaça tendrement, lui sourit encore et encore, laissant Duo ôter prestement ses vêtements. L'étreinte était maladroite empêtré dans ses tourments intérieurs, Duo laissait son corps faire ce qu'il pouvait. Et Quatre le laissait volontiers faire, ce n'était pas comme s'ils devaient se ménager l'un l'autre, pas comme s'il y avait entre eux la tension que provoque la passion amoureuse. Fiévreusement, ses mains couraient sur le corps de son ami, cherchant le réconfort et la douceur. Avec la maladresse d'un néophyte, Duo se rassasiait de la chair de son ami, goûtant ses lèvres, savourant sa peau, buvant sa sueur. Tendre mais lointain, Quatre participait du bout des doigts à leur étreinte, embrasant aussi peu que possible la passion de son partenaire. Il pouvait soulager la souffrance, apaiser la soif de tendresse, mais certainement pas s'enflammer dans l'étreinte. La sensation de pure satisfaction qui lui arrivait ne pouvait que signifier que Duo trouvait ce qu'il voulait et c'était ça qui comptait : le moral des troupes.

Finalement, ils restèrent là, étendus l'un contre l'autre, sans s'enlacer, juste à côté. Quatre tenta de sentir l'état d'esprit de Duo et soupira profondément en trouvant sa détresse à nouveau enfouie au plus profond de lui. Seul un calme morose parvenait à l'empathe et une colère stagnante, comme endormie, qu'un rien suffisait à éveiller. Finalement, de la sérénité céda le passage à la colère. Une colère molle, une colère désespérée.

« Je crois que les profs sont encore pire qu'Oz. Eux aussi ils veulent la guerre, malgré tout.

Duo allait se lever, quand Quatre stoppa net son ami. Il avait de loin le meilleur point de vue pour comprendre tout ce qui se passait. Sauf que c'était juste... les circonstances.

- Si Heero et Wuffei meurent là... sans nous...

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec les profs, ça.

- Ils me manquent. Si... c'était la paix... on... on aurait...

- On n'aurait pas à faire ça. C'est pour que personne n'ait plus jamais à faire ça qu'on le fait. si nous ne le faisons pas bien maintenant des dizaines de gamins comme nous devront le faire dans le futur.

Duo soupira avant de rétorquer d'un ton désabusé.

- Le couplet du sacrifice, le moindre terroriste sait le reprendre à son profit.

- Nous ne sommes pas comme eux. Notre but...

Duo se retourna vivement et haussa le ton.

- Mais ils disent tous ça ! N'importe quelle brute d'Oz peut prétendre agir pour la liberté des peuples. On est comme eux et on ne sait même pas si on est du bon côté.

Quatre fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu ce petit laïus. Dans la bouche de certains pacifistes les plus extrémistes. Et il avait finit par y trouver la réponse. Une réponse non violente, faut-il préciser, parce que pour Duo, il se serait volontiers contenté d'une bonne paire de gifle pour lui apprendre à se poser des questions.

- Si tu veux être du bon côté, alors tu y es, Duo. La différence entre nous et ceux que nous combattons réside dans l'intention. Il n'y en a pas d'autre, ne cherche pas.

- Alors on est pas meilleurs qu'eux ?

- On est du bon côté. On évite au maximum de faire des victimes civiles, on n'attaque jamais sans avertissement et on leur laisse toujours la possibilité de se rendre. Nos moyens d'action sont en adéquation avec nos intentions. Nous nous posons nous-même en combattants de la liberté, et pour cela, nous nous posons certaines limites. Nous nous restreignons volontairement pour ne pas tomber dans le combat injuste.

Duo le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Des limites ? On s'en pose ?

- S'il fallait sacrifier une ville entière pour que des ennemis se rendent, nous ne le ferions pas. Nous choisirions toujours la solution la plus respectueuse des vies humaines.

Duo s'avachit sur son ami, enlaça son torse nu et soupira.

- Alors pourquoi je me sens terroriste Quatre ?

- Parce que tu luttes contre ce qu'on t'a appris. Tu luttes pour ne pas devenir la machine à tuer qu'on a essayé de faire de toi. Nous luttons tous. C'est pour cela que nous avons conscience de cette faiblesse, parce que nous devons nous en débarrasser. Si tu ne te sentais pas terroriste, tu serais comme tous ces fanatiques qui sont persuadés de détenir la vérité et de devoir tuer pour la propager.

Duo soupira et enfoui son visage dans le creux de la nuque de son ami.

- Nous valons tellement mieux que ça. »

Et s'il avait été attentif, le jeune américain aurait pu entendre le profond remord dans la voix de Quatre. Parce qu'en plus de ressentir le même malaise que ses amis à l'idée de jouer le rôle des « bons terroristes », il se sentait chaque jour plus coupable d'être leur leader. Son charisme particulier lui donnait un pouvoir sur eux, un pouvoir de rassembleur. Mais faire usage de ce pouvoir pour les faire continuer le combat faisait de lui un responsable autant qu'un exécutant.

Brusquement, deux coups cognèrent contre la porte de la chambre. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qui c'était, ils n'étaient que trois dans cette maison.

«Duo ? Tu sais où est Qua... ? »

La fin de la question se perdit dans un silence de mort alors que Trowa entrait dans la pièce. Il sembla ne pas s'intéresser le moins du monde à ce qui les avait amené tous les deux nus dans le même lit. Il hocha simplement la tête. Sans prononcer un mot, il fit demi-tour et ferma la porte en douceur. Tout en lui disait « d'accord, je vois et je comprends et je ne peux rien y faire », et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait dire à haute voix. Alors il n'avait qu'à partir. Il était venu pour savoir où pouvait bien avoir disparu Quatre, il avait trouvé sa réponse, alors pourquoi rester ? Parce qu'il l'avait cherché pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été injuste et brusque ?

Quatre retomba sur le dos. Il avait voulu se lever, il s'était redressé, il avait ouvert la bouche et tendu le bras pour retenir. Et tout cela était inutile. Et tous ses efforts pour le ramener à lui étaient vains. Il aurait voulu poursuivre Trowa et lui expliquer ce qu'il en était véritablement, mais il avait su, dès qu'il avait croisé son regard que c'était parfaitement inutile : Trowa savait mais il ne l'acceptait pas.

Duo ferma les yeux et retint un soupir. Il y a une limite à tout. Une limite à ce qu'on peut faire sans se sentir coupable ou sans regretter. Et lui, il ne se connaissait pas cette limite-là. Quatre venait de la heurter de plein fouet dans le regard sombre de Trowa, Trowa, lui, devait avoir cette limite solidement ancrée au corps, si raisonnable, si sage.

Il se redressa sur le coude et passa tendrement la main sur la joue baignée de larmes de son ami.

_Il ne t'en voudra pas. Il te pardonnera. Il comprendra._ Tant de chose inutiles à dire que, pourtant, il voulait dire. Tant de choses importantes. Tout doucement ses mains descendirent pour effleurer les lèvres rosies par leur étreinte, il y porta les siennes avec tendresse. Et puis enlaça carrément son ami. L'enfoui dans ses bras, le serra contre lui, mêla ses jambes aux siennes et, sans un mot de plus, le cacha sous son corps, laissant les larmes passer.

Lentement, il glissa une jambe entre celles de Quatre et posa ses mains de chaque côté du corps qui tremblotait encore sous lui. Le jeune arabe inspira profondément. _Oh non._ Il devinait ce que Duo essayait de faire, mais comment lui faire comprendre que coucher n'était pas la meilleure manière de consoler quelqu'un ? Comme lui expliquer ça à Duo qui trouvait son exutoire préféré dans le sexe ? Il sentit le pénis dur frotter contre son bas-ventre et malgré lui, la chaleur se réveilla, le plaisir l'envahit, irradiant depuis son entrejambe et instinctivement, il écarta les jambes.

**OoOoO**

Wuffei vaquait à ses occupations sans plus se préoccuper de son coéquipier temporaire. Il était, tout naturellement, dévoré par la curiosité à l'idée de savoir comment il avait pu se débarrasser de Maxwell. Après tout, ce dernier avait bel et bien déclaré qu'il le garderait à l'œil jusqu'à ce que le japonais aille mieux.

Mieux n'était pas le meilleur mot pour décrire l'état du concerné. Il aurait plutôt dit « de pire en pire ». Mais une mission est une mission, aussi désagréable soit elle. Et pour une fois, ils devaient réfléchir un minimum avant de se lancer, or il y a deux chose avec lesquelles il est impossible de réfléchir sainement : un Duo Maxwell surexcité et un Heero Yuy au troisième sous-sol.

Finalement, Wuffei réagit beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Il ferma simplement le laptop de son équipier sous son nez avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Il venait probablement de lui faire perdre une demi heure de boulot mais s'il fallait en passer par là pour s'assurer de son attention, pas d'hésitation à avoir.

« Fais-toi une raison.

- Hn ?

- Il est avec les autres, on le retrouvera lorsque la mission sera achevée et réussie, pas avant. Tu feras tes excuses, ou ce que tu veux, à ce moment-là. Pour l'heure, tu te concentres sur notre tâche. On ne sera pas trop de deux sur ce coup. »

Le regard éteint de son coéquipier le scandalisa. Comment ce type pouvait-il se mettre dans des états pareil pour si peu ? Et pourquoi s'en faisait-il autant pour cet énervé qu'ils laissaient derrière eux ? Ils n'avaient pas à se sentir aussi sensibles, c'était purement aberrant, alors qu'ils pouvaient mourir à tout moment.

« Fais-toi une raison. C'était couru d'avance, c'est notre lot à tous de nous séparer.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Wuffei haussa les épaules. Celle-là, c'était quand même la réplique bidon quand on ne veut pas expliquer.

- C'est toi qui ne comprend pas. Recouvre tes forces. Tu es blessé et j'ai besoin d'un équipier en plein possession de ses moyens. Pas d'erreurs cette fois. »

Heero planta son regard dans celui de son camarade et fronça les sourcils. Wuffei esquissa une grimace. Ce regard noir, cette colère incertaine, il ne voulait pas la voir. Il la sentait depuis le début, cette nervosité, derrière le calme apparent de Yuy se cachait une anxiété folle. D'autant plus dangereuse que Heero ne se doutait pas être aussi fragile. Il ne savait pas à quel point ses émotions le guidaient bien plus que sa raison. Et, par toutes les divinités de ce monde, Wuffei ne voulait pas être témoin des émotions de Heero Yuy. Il voulait bien supporter ses états d'âmes, son mutisme, sa balourdise, il voulait bien le voir lancer des regards en coin à Maxwell, mais pour rien au monde, il n'accepterait de le voir en train de se torturer la tête.

« Tu coucheras avec lui au retour. Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

- Et s'il y a un retour.

- Hein ?

- Pour nous comme pour lui, le retour n'est pas sûr.

- Dans ce cas, il fallait coucher avec lui avant de partir.

- Il fallait faire vite. »

Le chinois secoua la tête, évacuant l'image mentale de Duo et Heero couchant « vite » ensemble.

« Tu as reçu les détails de la mission. Tout ira bien.

Heero hocha la tête.

- Nous devrions échelonner l'attaque.

Wuffei se redressa.

- Comment ça ?

D'un geste vif, Heero se leva, attrapa une chaise et la passa entres ses jambes. Il montra la carte chronologique qu'il avait mis quelques dizaines de minutes à élaborer.

- D'abord, vague de bombardement. En altitude, histoire de provoquer la panique. Et puis le feu, il faut pouvoir encercler le site en mettant feu aux bâtiments qui l'entourent. Il faut isoler le site.

- Et pour la partie souterraine ?

- J'y viens. En même temps, on attaque trois des cinq murs porteurs de la structure. Tout s'effondrera.

- D'accord. Et on termine en tir serré.

- On veille à ce que personne n'en sorte vivant.

- Les installations doivent être inutilisables. C'est vital.

- Un deuxième bombardement, cette fois-ci depuis la surface devrait pouvoir terminer le plan.

- Quand commence-t-on ?

Heero haussa les épaules.

- Demain, repérages dans la journée, révision des gundam le soir. Après-demain, dernières vérifications, on passe à l'action après-demain, à la tombée de la nuit. On ne pourra pas profiter de la révision mensuelle de leur radar à ondes courtes très longtemps.

Wuffei hocha la tête.

- Je vais te passer un plan de la ville et te montrer les positions des différentes installations. La cible principale, c'est le laboratoire, le reste est secondaire, mais si on arrive à s'en débarrasser, c'est aussi bien. »

Heero attrapa le plan et commença à en examiner les différentes marques et légendes qui l'ornaient.

Finalement, alors qu'il allait sortir, le chinois se retourna et hésita une longue seconde avant de se décider.

« Hé Yuy ?

- Mh ?

- Comment tu as réussi à décoller Maxwell de tes semelles ?

Heero eut un air complètement blasé en répondant.

- Je l'ai assommé. »

Et Chang Wuffei se contenta de cette réponse, l'air dubitatif. Lui n'aurait pas fait ça. Mais lui n'était pas Heero Yuy et peut-être qu'il fallait bien ça quand on savait l'obsession que représentait Yuy aux yeux de Maxwell.

« Ici. Le laboratoire passe sous le fleuve ? Fit Heero, changeant brutalement de sujet.

- On ne sait pas. Les parties hachurées sont les endroits où l'étendue de l'installation est inconnue. De manière générale, c'est toute la partie Est de la ville qui pourrait être concernée. »

Heero hocha la tête et replongea dans l'étude du plan.

Toute la partie Est, cela représentait une centaine d'hectares, des habitations, des routes, des écoles, des civils. Ils allaient devoir trouver quelque chose pour détruire ce labo sans toucher aux civils qui vivaient trois mètres au dessus.

Ses pensées se chamboulaient en lui, loin de la sérénité qu'il avait espéré en prenant le large, il demeurait dans la confusion. Machinalement, il se déshabilla, passa un tee-shirt un peu large et se glissa sous les draps, tout en gardant son laptop ouvert et à portée de main. Il se releva quelques seconde après pour éteindre la lumière à la porte de leur chambre, et, ce faisant, ne laissa dans la pièce que la lueur rosâtre d'une enseigne lumineuse dans la rue. Il se recoucha par dessus les draps cette fois et croisa les bras sous sa tête.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se demander pourquoi il ressentait cela, mais lentement, dans sa tête, prenait la forme d'une envie irrésistible, un élan qui le poussait. Il voulait entendre Duo, le voir, le toucher. Il voulait Duo. Et cette pensée, aussi naturelle soit-elle, faisait grandir en lui un malaise indescriptible.

Il ne dormait toujours pas quand Wuffei rentra dans leur chambre. Le chinois ne lui jeta pas un seul regard, il se déshabilla, fit trois séries de pompes sur le parquet et s'installa sur son lit, en tailleur, les yeux mis-clos, les mains soigneusement posées en équilibre sur ses cuisses.

Heero regarda Wuffei méditer avec un certain intérêt. Peut-être que c'était cela qui lui manquait ? Un peu de méditation.

Il essaya, d'abord incertain de ce qu'il faisait. Il ferma les yeux, sans pour autant chercher l'état d'abandon instinctif qui le menait inévitablement au sommeil. Il devait, se vider la tête. De tout. Et il allait avoir du boulot parce qu'il y avait un véritable merdier dans sa tête. La première chose c'était Duo qui l'aguichait sans honte, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, Duo qui l'implorait, qui lui faisait ses yeux de cocker, Duo qui le tenait entre ses bras, qui lui offrait un espace de douceur et de tendresse, Duo chaleureux. Doucement, il écarta toutes ces images. Il se força à ne pas se laisser emporter. Et pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça, se laisser emporter dans le souvenir de Duo il ne connaissait rien de plus apaisant que de compter sur ce souvenir fantasmé du bonheur qu'il lui procurait.

Et puis ce fut encore Duo, mais plus le même Duo, un Duo aux yeux furieux, un Duo qui l'accusait. Un Duo qui le méprisait. Il lutta contre la tentation d'ouvrir les yeux pour échapper à cette vision, et fit face. Face à Duo qui ne voulait pas de lui. Il sentit la douleur intense, le désespoir, l'envie de fuite, l'envie de mort. Là encore, il repoussa doucement ces images, qui n'étaient que le pâle reflet de ses peurs, et fouilla plus profondément en lui avec un sentiment de malaise au creux du ventre.

Il y avait les trois autres, les autres pilotes et chacun vacillait comme une flamme, oscillant entre le sourire triste et la franche désapprobation. Les trois autres qui le jugeaient, qui portaient sur lui un regard sans concession, sans pardon et sans rémission. À nouveau, il dû se faire violence pour écarter ces images troublantes.

Et puis ce fut comme s'il entrait un peu plus profondément en lui, nulle autre image ne s'imposant à lui, seulement le noir. Le vide. Et un tiraillement intérieur insupportable. Comme un long hurlement, que lui seul pouvait entendre. Étrangement, c'était aussi lui qui poussait ce cri douloureux. Culpabilité. Peine. Désespoir. Douleur. Honte. Honte. Regret. Remord. Tout cela dans une plainte, dans une plainte qui jaillissait de son cerveau. _C'est moi._ _C'est ce que je suis. _Heero tenta de rejeter cette sensation poisseuse, sale et étouffante qui l'envahissait, comme il avait rejeté les autres images, mais celle-ci fut impossible à détourner de lui et il se sentit peu à peu suffoquer.

Brutalement, il rouvrit les yeux, haletant, la bouche grande ouverte et les poings serrés, crispés. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, le tiraillait, comme s'il s'était assis sur un lit de tessons de bouteille.

Un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table lui appris que presque une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait fermé les yeux et pourtant, il avait l'impression que seulement cinq minutes avaient passé.

Sur le lit d'à côté, Wuffei était dans un état second, le souffle imperceptible, sa poitrine se soulevait à peine. Il était parfaitement immobile, et dans la lumière grise de la nuit, on aurait pu croire qu'une statue était posée sur le lit.

Heero inspira profondément et se remit à ses efforts. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi terrible que ça. Il n'imaginait pas arriver au niveau du chinois dès le début mais il ne pouvait pas faire un malaise à chaque fois qu'il tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Il revint lentement là où il en était. Le vide, la sensation poisseuse à l'intérieur de lui, et puis, profondément, plus encore, lorsqu'il ne restait même pas le vide qui habitait sa vie. Tout au fond, il sentit comme une longue décharge électrique, une sensation au creux du ventre, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant éclater sa tête. L'envie de meurtre. L'envie brutale, viscérale, de tuer. L'instinct primaire qui dominait en silence, attendant patiemment son heure.

Heero se réveilla en sursaut, dévoré par cette sensation nauséeuse. Il était à moitié allongé sur son lit, la lumière du jour emplissait la chambre et Wuffei était assis en face de lui et le fixait d'un air moins que sympathique.

Lentement, le japonais remit ses idées en place et inspira profondément. Un cauchemar. Cette pulsion de meurtre, ce besoin de sang et de violence en lui, c'était simplement le fruit malade d'un cauchemar. Il s'était endormi.

Simplement le regard de Wuffei sur lui lui donnait plutôt l'impression qu'il s'était ouvert à tous, livrant cette découverte aux yeux de son camarade. Mais ce dernier haussa les épaules et se retourna pour déployer la carte de la ville sur la table.

« Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, Yuy, mais ne refais jamais ça à proximité de Winner.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu as fait hier soir. Ta transe, là. Jamais près d'un empathe, ça pourrait le tuer.

- Attends !

Heero se leva et se précipita vers Wuffei, le tira par l'épaule.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai fait ?

- Je ne suis ni idiot, ni aveugle.

- Tu as vu ce que...

Wuffei leva la main, interrompant son coéquipier.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi était faite ta transe, mais elle a été violente et douloureuse, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais lorsque j'ai dû t'assommer pour que tu t'endormes.

- M'ass...

- Oui, t'assommer. Écoute, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais cela prend normalement des années de pratique de la méditation pour s'enfouir dans une transe aussi profonde. C'est dangereux pour les novices, ne recommence jamais.

- Hm.

- On va faire les repérages en ville. »

Heero hocha la tête silencieusement. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de sombrer la veille au soir, ni de se faire assommer. Soit Wuffei lui racontait des conneries et il s'était tout bonnement endormi durant sa méditation, soit c'était la vérité, et il ne devait jamais recommencer. Pourquoi Wuffei lui mentirait-il ? Pourquoi aurait-il inventé une telle chose ? Et pourquoi avait-il une folle envie de retrouver cet état de transe, plongé au plus profond de lui-même, au niveau de plus basique, où sommeillaient ses instincts les plus primaires. Il avait sentit le premier : l'instinct de survie, l'instinct meurtrier qui lui interdisait la pitié. Et en lui prenait racine l'envie de connaître les autres instincts qui dormaient au plus profond de son être.

Le tour de la ville fut fait assez rapidement, en fait, elle n'était pas très grande et ils repérèrent les points stratégiques en jouant les touristes. À cette époque de l'année, Rostov était encore une destination estivale tout à fait convenable et quelques familles de touristes russes étaient sur le départ. Ils réussirent à délimiter le périmètre le plus probable du laboratoire souterrain. Ensuite, en se faufilant habilement par les bouches d'égouts, ils avaient pu en estimer la profondeur et la solidité des matériaux de construction utilisés. L'un dans l'autre, la destruction du labo clandestin s'annonçait sous des augures favorables. À ceci près que la partie Est du labo était impossible à estimer, et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle s'étendait jusque sous des quartiers très peuplés, contenant des écoles, un hôpital.

« Un bouclier humain.

Heero hocha la tête aux mots de son coéquipier.

- Il faudra s'infiltrer et y mettre le feu.

Heero secoua la tête en désignant les endroits concernés sur la carte.

- Ici, ici, ici, et là, la structure est trop fragile. Même si on contrôle l'incendie, ce qui risque de ne pas être le cas, il y a des chances pour que le sol s'effondre, ce qui pourrait également provoquer un glissement de terrain plus vaste, la rivière étant juste à côté.

Le chinois dévisagea son collègue.

- Tu as une meilleure solution ?

- J'y réfléchis, fit Heero, un peu irrité. »

Irrité, parce que oui, il y réfléchissait, depuis le début de la journée, depuis qu'il avait compris que la faille de leur plan se situait là, et il n'avait rien trouvé. Faire évacuer la population ? Oui, mais comment ? Comment fait-on sortir trente-mille personnes d'une ville sans mettre la puce à l'oreille aux militaires qui grouillent dans le sous-sol ?

Sans trouver de solution à cet épineux problème, ils se rendirent dans une banlieue mal famée de la ville dans laquelle ils avaient planqué les gundams pour effectuer les derniers réglages.

Et subitement, sans qu'il réalise bien pourquoi, Heero trouva le silence lourd, pesant. Normalement, cela ne lui arrivait pas, ou du moins, pas avec Wuffei. Avec Chang Wuffei dans les parages, le silence était un état normal, un état stable et viable, dans lequel il pouvait se noyer tellement il s'y sentait à l'aise. Avec Chang Wuffei, le silence pesant n'existait pas, il dispensait cette espèce de sérénité, cet air de n'avoir rien à dire qui permettait de supporter l'absence de paroles. Cette fois-ci était différente.

Tout en programmant les différents éléments de leur mission dans la mémoire des gundams, les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'il sache trop comment.

« Quand je vous ai rencontré, j'ai senti quelque chose.

_T'es bien le seul_, songea Wuffei, tout en bloquant les commandes d'autodestruction à distance de leurs gundam. C'est vrai que c'est parfois utile l'autodestruction, mais bon, dans l'état l'esprit présent du perfect soldier, il valait mieux lui ôter toute tentation avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

- Quelque chose que je n'avais senti qu'une seule fois avant. J'ai toujours cru que je vivrai et mourrai seul. Parce que je suis programmé pour cela... mais maintenant... je ne sais plus.

- Tu penses trop.

- Je sais, tu parles comme Duo.

- Tu penses trop à lui.

- Hein ?

- Et tu penses qu'il est suffisant pour te donner une raison de vivre. Une raison plus forte que notre cause qui nous donne une raison de mourir.

- Non ce n'est pas...

- Si, c'est comme ça. J'ai connu ça autrefois, l'illusion d'aimer quelqu'un pour qui je devais revenir vivant.

Heero, attendait, suspendu aux mots du chinois, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait lui parler de son passé de manière si précise, et avec autant de hargne et d'amertume dans la voix.

- Mais c'est faux. Les gens que nous aimons sont aussi mortels que nous. Tout ce qui compte, au final, c'est ce pour quoi on est prêt à donner sa vie, pas ceux pour qui on cherche à la conserver. »

Le japonais hocha la tête. Il percevait la logique de cette argumentation. C'était la guerre et ils avaient une mission. Si on ne le fait pas, personne ne le fera et pourtant cela doit être fait. Pas d'autre choix, l'équation est simple, à la portée du premier débile venu. Et Heero Yuy était loin d'être un idiot.

« La vie est dure, le monde est cruel. Nous tentons d'y apporter un peu de justice, parce que nous croyons à cette justice là, murmura Wuffei, plus pour lui-même que pour son compagnon. Je crois à cette justice là. »

Heero sentit sa gorge se nouer. La justice. Une idée vide, une statue creuse qui s'effrite un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait entendu un jour ces mots « une femme sourde et aveugle qui ne reconnaît personne et sourit à tout le monde ». La Justice décrite ainsi était si proche de la mort. Y'avait-il de la justice lorsqu'il assassinait froidement les soldats d'OZ ? Et lorsqu'il faisait exploser un avion remplis d'innocents, où était la justice ? Pourquoi repensait-il à cet épisode-là, pile maintenant. Oui, il avait détruit des vies qui ne le méritaient pas, il avait fait une erreur, on l'avait trompé pour le discréditer, pour le perdre, lui faire plus de mal que n'importe quelle balle dans le bras ou le genoux. Ça ne se reproduirait pas, il prenait soin de vérifier les informations qui lui parvenait, il ne voulait plus porter le poids des vies innocentes. Alors pourquoi repensait-il à cette tragédie ?

* * *

**La suite ? Mais bien sûr messieurs dames, elle arrive dans un mois pile.**

**Des reviews ? Oui, s'il-vous-plaît, vous seriez bien aimables de nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	2. Il n'y a pas d'obscurité sans lumière

Titre : Before the dawn

Base : GW

genre : aventure, amitié, amour, angst

Statut : en cours, triptyque

Rating : M

Disclaimer : bandai a sûrement plein de droits sur ces pauvres garçons, mais pas nous.

* * *

**AVANT L'AUBE**

* * *

**Il n'y a pas de lumière sans ténèbres**

_Fuck... oh dear God... Fuck !_

Il se pencha un petit peu, un tout petit peu plus, frôlant la couverture du bout de son nez. Un dernier coup d'œil sur la porte le rassura, il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté. Il fourra son visage dans les draps, écartant d'un geste impatient le tissus rêche qui les recouvrait. Dieu qu'il aimait ça, ça lui manquait tellement, tellement. Le voir, le sentir, le toucher. Il inspira son odeur froide sur les draps, tout en l'imaginant chaude encore, comme si un corps venait de quitter la couche, comme après la nuit. Il sourit péniblement en se rappelant qu'il n'y avait pas eu droit encore à l'odeur du réveil, pas plus qu'à la chaleur de la nuit. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas plus mal, qui est-ce qui lui répétait tout le temps de ne s'impliquer émotionnellement qu'un minimum ?

Minimum largement dépassé depuis... le début.

_Minimum mon cul. Minimum de rien du tout. _Il était bloqué au maximum depuis le début, il avait fait exploser l' « emotio-mètre ». Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient tous ? Qu'un ado de quinze ans peut fermer son cœur et sa chair ? Bien sûr, que cela ne lui apporterait que des ennuis, mais c'était le prix à payer pour rester humain, pour se sentir profondément humain, malgré les meurtres et les combats, c'était un prix qu'il payait avec grand plaisir, si cela pouvait lui permettre de sentir autre chose que le dieu de la mort en lui.

Ses doigts froissèrent le drap housse, alors que ses lèvres aspiraient la moindre parcelle de parfum laissée par Heero. L'odeur était faible, ténue elle ressortait pourtant exacerbée aux sens de Duo.

_C'est normal, c'est obsessionnel. C'est son corps et son odeur, c'est normal que je flaire ça comme un chien policier flaire la came. God... qu'est-ce qu'il me manque. Faites-le revenir, par pitié, faites-le revenir._

« Hm.

Duo sursauta et lâcha le drap comme s'il s'agissait d'un tison ardent. Il ne put cependant pas faire grand chose pour son autre main qui errait dans son pantalon entre ses jambes.

- On part dans une heure, fit Trowa, comme si de rien n'était.

Et comme il tournait les talons, quittant l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de Heero, Duo s'entendit l'interpeller.

- Hey. Attends.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa mais ne se retourna pas, ce qui n'empêcha pas Duo de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Je voulais te dire... avec Quatre là... l'autre fois, c'est pas ce que ça a l'air d'être. Y'a rien. Je veux dire c'est rien de...

Toujours sans prononcer un mot, Trowa haussa les épaules bien assez haut pour que Duo le remarque et s'en alla pour de bon, laissant l'américain un peu paumé.

- Trow... shit. »

Trowa laissa le commentaire de Duo s'embourber dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Il ne voulait pas savoir, il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les justifications bêtes de Duo. Pire que ça, il ne croyait pas en ces justifications. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de perte de contrôle ou de folie soudaine. Parce que dans ce cas, lui aussi il pourrait bien lui prendre une belle crise de folie soudaine, et il pourrait filer une raclée bien méritée à l'américain. Et il ne voulait pas cela.

_Je n'ai aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Ils sont libres tous les deux, Duo couche avec qui il veut, Quatre couche avec qui il veut. Que ce soit entre coéquipiers est un moindre mal vu qu'on n'est pas censés fréquenter qui que ce soit d'autre._

C'était ce qu'il se disait, ce qu'il répétait en boucle dans sa tête.

_Je n'ai pas à décider pour eux. Il n'ont pas à suivre mon mode de vie, ou mes convictions sur la question._

Dans ce cas, il préférait ne pas se demander ce qui lui serrait le cœur depuis qu'il les avait surpris tous les deux.

_Je sais, la jalousie._

Il préférait ne pas savoir de qui ou de quoi il était jaloux ? De Quatre ? De Duo ? Du fait qu'ils se montrent leur affection ? Du fait qu'ils ne s'en cachent pas ? Était-ce la pensée qu'il était le seul de l'équipe à ne pas partager ces étreintes rassurantes qui le mettait à ce point en rogne ? Ou bien l'idée de devoir admettre qu'il avait besoin d'attention et d'affection lui aussi ? L'idée que ce besoin constituait une faiblesse ?

_Arrête d'y penser. Fais le vide._

Il se concentra sur la mission, les horaires, le plan de la base, leur stratégie de déploiement, l'enchaînement minuté de leur intervention. Et puis, une fois que tous les éléments de la missions s'étaient matérialisés sous ses yeux, il les effaça un à un, lentement, sans les remplacer par rien.

Et il fit le vide dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'il croisa Quatre près des Gundam, ce dernier le fixa particulièrement intensément. Trowa, placide, fit comme si de rien n'était. Il savait pertinemment que son aptitude à ne rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions, même pour un empathe, le désarçonnait. Il n'allait pas cesser pour autant. Que quelqu'un puisse savoir dans quel état d'énervement, de joie ou de tristesse il se trouvait, et cela à son issue, lui était insupportable.

« Tu as vu Duo ?

Le français hocha la tête. Oh oui il l'avait vu, il aurait difficilement pu le louper.

- Il arrive ?

À nouveau, il hocha la tête. Oui, il va se dépêcher de venir, et il sera énervé et honteux.

- Heuuu... Trowa, ça va ?

Hochement de tête, encore. Oui, bien sûr que ça allait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire à part ça ? « Je suis jaloux, je ne sais pas de quoi, mais je sais que je déteste cette jalousie. » Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo était là, énervé et honteux, mais sans rien laisser transparaître, ce qui n'empêcha pas Quatre de le sentir et de se demander ce qui s'était passé. La vérification des Gundams se fit rapidement et dans un silence de plomb, personne ne se sentait vraiment d'humeur à engager la conversation. Tout en vérifiant les principaux circuit de son mobile suit, Quatre tentait de percevoir ce qui se passait chez ses équipiers et ce qu'il ressentit le fit frémir d'inquiétude.

Duo était plongé dans un abîme de confusion, honteux, malheureux, coupable, énervé contre lui-même et contre... Heero. Sans surprise. Quatre émit une courte et intense prière pour que les deux pilotes manquant reviennent vite.

Trowa ne laissait rien filtrer de ses pensées, et Quatre savait que c'était mauvais signe. S'il se protégeait, c'était de lui, de son intrusion, c'était qu'il voulait lui cacher des choses, il ne voulait pas le laisser savoir. Et rester dans l'ignorance terrorisait Quatre, ce qui est tut est toujours plus grave que ce qui est dit.

Et finalement vint le moment fatidique de prendre leur envol. Quatre vérifia une dernière fois qu'ils ne laissaient rien d'important dans leur planque. Rien ne devait trahir leur présence, aucun objet personnel, aucune données relatives à leurs missions, rien qui ne permette de les identifier, rien qui laisse croire que cinq pilotes de gundam hors la loi avaient séjourné ici. Et il mit la clé sous la porte.

**OoOoO**

« Prêts ?

- 03 Prêt.

- 02 Prêt.

- 04 Prêt. »

Dans un même élans, les trois gundams allumèrent leur moteur et se lancèrent dans le ciel nocturne, plongeant dans l'immensité étoilée qui leur tendait les bras. Le vrombissement des puissants engins retentit dans la campagne silencieuse et traça à leur suite un sillon assourdissant au milieu du silence de la nuit.

Ils traversèrent la moitié d'un continent pour atteindre une base chinoise nichée entre deux hautes falaises, dans un relief particulièrement déchiqueté. Arrivés à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la base, ils se séparèrent selon les itinéraires calculés et se planquèrent chacun du mieux possible. Trowa devrait se rapproche au sol le plus possible et puis laisser son gundam pour continuer à pied jusqu'à la base, l'infiltrer par le système d'aération, ce qui nécessitait de se faufiler entre les pales d'une bouche d'arrivée d'air, et puis, il devrait placer un certain nombre de charges explosives à des points stratégiques, évitant les patrouilles de garde et les caméras de vidéo-surveillance. A ce moment seulement, Quatre et Duo pourraient intervenir avec leur gundam, attirant l'attention des soldats sur l'extérieur, permettant à Trowa de placer les charges et se retirer le plus discrètement possible, sans avoir la moitié de la base sur le dos.

Ils comptaient sur la puissance de feu du Sandrock et du Deathscyhte pour se débarrasser des ennemis à l'extérieur, et si les dégâts infligés par les explosifs s'avéraient insuffisants, achever de démolir la base. Mais les explocifs devaient suffire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les pilotes 02 et 04 virent sur leur écran radar le gundam 03 s'immobiliser. Le cœur de Quatre se serra d'inquiétude en réalisant que si jamais cette mission tournait mal pour l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux, le dernier moment qu'ils auraient partagé serait une engueulade. Et puis il chassa la pensée à toute vitesse, il n'y avait pas de raison, ils feraient comme d'habitude. Et pourtant, l'écho immobile du Heavy Arms le plongeait dans un état proche de la dépression.

Il ouvrit un canal de communication.

« Bonne chance. Fais attention à toi. »

Un bip long lui indiqua que la communication avait bien été reçue et comprise, mais il n'eut pas droit à un mot. Quatre se heurta au silence, et cela lui fit mal. Il referma le canal, imaginant Trowa en train de soupirer. Communiquer par radio si près d'un site ennemis était un risque disproportionné, surtout pour dire de telles banalités qui n'ont pas leur place sur un champ de bataille.

_Bon Dieu, je ne peux pas réagir comme ça... on court des risques insensés à chaque seconde, si je commence comme ça, je vais finir cardiaque._

Malgré lui, il lança la détection infrarouge, la seule, il le savait, qui lui permettrait de repérer Trowa. Il y avait peu de chance que la base ennemi ait des contrôleurs infrarouge sur un tel périmètre, ils ne le détecteraient que plus tard, plus près de la base. Il serait alors trop tard pour eux.

Un point rouge se mit à clignoter. Trowa. Dieu merci. Et un instant après avoir eu cette pensée, Quatre se morigéna. Il détestait cette faiblesse en lui. Rien que voir Trowa en vie le faisait aimer la vie. Et c'est dangereux de trop aimer la vie quand on est un soldat prêt à mourir.

Il regarda le point rouge progresser dans l'espèce de forêt d'arbustes épineux qui entourait le renfoncement dans lequel se cachait leur cible. Il n'avait pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour le voir courir, il l'imaginait sans peine, il le connaissait bien assez pour deviner chacun de ses mouvements. Il voyait sans peine Trowa parcourir à grandes enjambées les clairières d'herbe sèche, bondir par dessus les buissons chargés de baies toxiques, tous ses muscles tendus. Il savait comment il était, la bouche ouverte pour inspirer plus facilement, ses yeux plissés derrière la visière de son casque, sa mèche qui lui retombait sur le front, écrasée dans le casque, dégoulinante de sueur. Il suivit en pensée la goutte de sueur glissant sur le front, le long de sa tempe, effleurant le bord de son oreille, le sillon mouillé dessina l'angle de sa mâchoire et tomba dans son cou. Et Quatre rouvrit les yeux. Il avait vu Trowa. Il avait vu cela, pour de vrai, aussi réellement que s'il s'était trouvé à côté de lui.

_Le cœur de l'espace ? Non. Il n'a jamais fait ça._

Il ouvrit la bouche, réalisant qu'il haletait lui aussi, comme si, un instant durant, il avait fourni le même effort que Trowa pour courir.

_Trowa. Trowa..._

Malgré lui, le mot franchit ses lèvres.

« Trowa.

- Ça va aller pour lui, marmonna Duo en essayant d'avoir l'air optimiste.

- Oui, ça va aller, fit Quatre, en essayant de se convaincre de ce qu'il disait.

- On prend position ?

- Affirmatif. »

Et les deux gundam prirent de l'altitude pour avoir un angle plongeant sur la zone à couvrir.

**OoOoO**

Trowa s'était élancé sans la moindre hésitation. Droit vers le Sud, laissant son gundam derrière lui, carcasse vide et sans vie. Il se serait sentit mille fois plus en sécurité dans le gundam pour attaquer la base, mais il fallait bien se plier au plan.

Il courrait à perdre haleine dans la basse végétation qui recouvrait le plateau surplombant la vallée. Les branches acérées des courts buissons s'accrochaient à sa combinaison sans cela lui cause la moindre gêne, de même que les éraflures qu'il gagnait à chaque passage un peu étroit ne le faisaient pas même frémir.

Les poings serrés, il se dirigeait vers son objectif avec une seule pensée en tête : courir. Aller plus loin, toujours plus loin, échapper à l'asphyxie qui le guettait au milieu de ses équipiers. Au moins, dans sa course folle pour rejoindre leur cible, il oubliait petit à petit les problèmes de la journée. Sans même qu'il y prête attention, ses pensées sombres s'étaient envolées avec les merles gris dont il avait dérangé la chasse dans les fourrés. Au loin, il sentit un regard perçant dans son dos, et, tournant la tête, il remarqua l'effraie qui planait dans le ciel nocturne.

Un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres. Oui, ça allait bien se passer. Apaisé, il reprit sa course de plus belle, il était encore à quelques kilomètres de son objectif. Il courait le cœur entièrement en paix, débarrassé des tourments du jour. Et devant ses yeux, l'image d'un sourire inquiet s'imposa.

_Quatre._

Il accueillit cette pensée sans amertume, seulement la faible réalisation qu'il avait la réponse à ses questions récurrentes. Il s'en doutait, déjà avant, que ce qu'il voulait plus que tout au monde, c'était voir ce sourire inquiet pour lui. Il serra les poings, fustigeant sa propre inconséquence. Oui, fou il était de tourner tout son être vers une chose si éphémère et si incertaine que l'affection d'un homme. Et d'un homme comme Quatre qui plus est, dont il ne voulait pas partager l'étrange perception des choses. Si vraiment c'était à Quatre qu'il aspirait, alors il devrait fatalement le laisser voir en lui, ce qu'il se refusait encore à faire, alors même qu'il avait son sourire dans la tête.

Sous ses pieds les herbes sèches se froissaient dans un bruit léger, les animaux nocturnes prenaient la fuite, les reptiles se réfugiaient sous les pierres, les oiseaux prenaient leur envol pour la sécurité des hautes branches. L'air frais de la nuit, la douce humidité, la brise chargée de senteur boisée l'enivraient. Sous ses pas élastiques, souples, félins, la terre dure ployait, les branches pliaient sans craquer, les pierres roulaient sans bruit, soulevant un faible nuage de poussière.

Trowa se laissait emporter dans la suave douceur de la nuit, seul, entièrement offert à l'appel sauvage qui résonnait encore et toujours en lui.

_On ne retient pas un fauve en cage_, se disait-il, et lorsqu'il parvint enfin à son point d'arrivée, il était comme un fauve enfin libéré.

La barrière électrifiée ne fut pas un obstacle pour le jeune homme rompu aux arcanes de l'acrobatie, pas plus que les projecteurs diffusant une lumière crue sur tout le périmètre autour de la base. Telle une ombre, il se faufila silencieusement dans les interstices sombres. Il identifia rapidement la bouche d'aération par laquelle il devait entrer dans la base. Il vit les immenses pales tourner, produisant un bourdonnement sourd. Cela s'annonçait un peu plus délicat de des acrobaties de base.

Laissant passer un garde qui faisait sa ronde, puis un second, pour mesurer le temps qu'il avait avant la prochaine patrouille, Trowa étira tous ses membres assouplis par sa longue course, faisant craquer ses articulations du bout des doigts jusqu'aux orteils.

Il se glissant sur le bord de la bouche d'aération et contempla les pales. Il pouvait essayer de les bloquer, mais il y avait toujours un risque que cela soit détecté, qu'une alarme se déclenche. De près, le son entêtant de la rotation des pales était assourdissant, le rythme était presque musical à force d'être réguler. D'un seul coup, Trowa sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Dans un mouvement de danseur, il bondit sur le cœur de l'hélice, atterrissant sur la pointe des pieds, dans un équilibre précaire.  
De sa ceinture, il sortit une des mini charges qu'il avait emporté en surplus, et il se pencha, le bras dans le vide, à la limite du passage des pales. Il sentit l'air se déplacer autour de son bras, la violence du passage des pales commençait à lui emporter le bras et il dut lutter pour conserver la même position. Il compta dans sa tête, une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes... et lâcha la charge qui vint s'aimanter à la base d'une des pales.

Deux secondes après, elle explosa presque sans bruit, dégageant simplement un léger panache de fumée grise, et une odeur âcre. La pale d'hélice se détacha de sa base et fut projetée vers l'avant, allant s'écraser par terre avec une odeur de brûlé.

À nouveau Trowa compta. Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes. Il laissa passer l'emplacement vide de toute pale une première fois, puis une seconde fois. Et puis, inspirant profondément, il se laissa tomber dans le vide au quatrième passage de la pale.

Il chuta de près de six mètres verticalement, avant que le conduit ne forme un coude qui repartait à l'horizontale. La tôle brûlante le reçu et il serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Il ne s'était pas fait mal, mais la chaleur du métal l'avait pris par surprise.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter. Soufflerie égal air chaud._

Il rampa dans le conduit jusqu'à atteindre son point de chute. Il se trouvait dans le plafond, juste au dessus d'un couloir situé le long d'un pilier central, maintenant toute la structure de la base. Il s'installa juste sur une grille d'aération et commença à la dévisser le plus silencieusement possible. Deux soldats passèrent en-dessous sans remarquer sa présence. Et lorsque la grille fut prête à s'ouvrir, il la retint et, avec d'infinies précautions, la délogea de son emplacement et la glissa dans le conduit d'aération en face de lui. Enfin, il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque deux gardes vinrent se poster dans le couloir, quasiment en dessous de lui, et l'un d'eux alluma une cigarette.

Trowa grimaça à l'odeur. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que le couloir devait être complètement désert, aucun soldat ne prendrait le risque de fumer en service dans des locaux où il risquerait de se faire prendre. La mauvaise, c'était qu'ils étaient deux et qu'il fallait les empêcher de donner l'alarme.

Les deux hommes discutaient et il tendit l'oreille.

« C'est pour bientôt non ?

- Ouaip.

- Putain, c'est la plaie ces exercices.

- M'en parle pas. Enfin, ici on est bien planqué, ils viendront pas nous chercher.

- T'es sûr de ton coup ?

- Mais ouais. Fais moi confiance. »

Le jeune pilote se laissa tomber sur le sol avec souplesse juste derrière le garde, et d'un geste sec, il lui brisa la nuque. Le craquement fit se retourner le second soldat qui se trouva nez à nez avec la semelle du jeune homme. D'un violent coup de pied, Trowa avait atteint le visage de l'homme avec force, lui brisant le nez et enfonçant son arrête nasale loin dans sa boite crânienne. Ils avaient leur compte et le jeune pilote poursuivit sa route. Il parcourut environ cinq mètres le long du couloir avant de trouver ce pourquoi il avait choisi ce couloir, un léger renfoncement dans le mur, dans lequel il installa une partie des charges explosives.

S'il avait bien interprété les paroles des gardes, un exercice devait se dérouler, et ils y échappaient. Il pria intensément pour que l'exercice n'ait pas lieu pendant sa petite « visite ».

La seconde charge devant être placée dans l'aile Sud de la base, il reprit sa progression dans les conduits d'aération sur près de deux-cent mètres. Ce fut lorsqu'il arriva au dessus du local d'entretien qui devait faire l'affaire que l'alarme se mit à hurler dans son crâne.

Et ce n'était pas que dans son crâne. Toute la base était en état d'alerte, les sirènes d'alarme emplissaient les couloirs, résonnaient, leur hurlement se répercutant dans les salles.

_Nom de Dieu._

Il planqua les charges du mieux possible et remonta dans son conduit d'aération. Faisant abstraction du son entêtant de l'alarme, il se força à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Soit l'alarme était pour lui, alors ils avaient découvert les deux gardes HS dans le couloir, voire les charges explosives. S'ils étaient futés, ils comprendraient qu'il visait les piliers centraux et chercheraient d'autres charges aux bons endroits. Dans ce cas, il devait se tirer de là rapidement et prévenir 04 et 02.

Ou bien c'était l'exercice en question, exercice grandeur nature, exercice en situation réelle, et ils avaient une malchance d'enfer.

Il n'avait jamais rampé aussi vite dans un conduit de ventilation lorsqu'il atteignit le second point de pose des explosifs. Arrivé là, il s'immobilisa. La grille par laquelle il devait sortir était au niveau du sol et de son point de vue, un nombre incalculable de bottes de cuir passait dans ce couloir, dans faisait résonner le bruit des talons dans tout le couloir. Il attendit bien une demi douzaine de minutes comme ça, retenant presque sa respiration pour ne pas se faire repérer, désespérant de voir le flot incessant de soldats s'interrompre. Lorsqu'enfin, il considéra qu'il pouvait sortir sans risque, il défit les quatre vis aux coins de la grille d'aération et la retint du bout des doigts, avant de la tirer vers l'intérieur du conduit, puis la posa sous lui, le tout sans le moindre bruit. Il passa un œil par l'ouverture ainsi pratiquée et recula vivement. Il y avait toujours deux gars en faction devant une des portes du couloir.

Il pesta intérieurement. _Pourquoi est-ce que les gardes doivent être comme les chaussettes, toujours par paire ? Parce que dans le cas contraire, les petits malins dans ton genre seraient au chômage et on enverrait des abrutis saboter les bases ennemies avec une pancarte « je suis un terroriste, arrêtez-moi » sur le dos. Ce serait trop facile_.

Trowa inspira profondément et tendit l'oreille. Le truc bien avec les gars par deux, c'est que, contrairement aux chaussettes, ils finissent toujours par discuter. Et cela ne manquât pas.

« Tu crois que c'est grave ?

- T'es bien un bleu, toi. C'est une fausse alerte.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Y'a un exercice par mois et ça fait déjà trente jours que y'en a pas eu. Pas besoin d'être Einstein. »

Okay, exercice. Très bien, très bien. Bleu ou pas bleu, il va s'en souvenir de son premier exercice d'alerte générale.

Trowa passa la tête par l'ouverture de la grille et recula à nouveau. Pas moyen de se faufiler par là sans se faire voir. Alors il attrapa à sa ceinture une grenade lacrymogène et la balança d'un coup sec au bout du couloir de manière à ce que les gardes soient obligés de passer devant lui pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

Un claquement sec, la fumée âcre jaillit et les deux hommes bondirent de leur poste de garde pour se précipiter vers le point d'origine. Ils profita de ce qu'ils passaient devant lui pour se glisser hors du conduit d'aération avec la souplesse d'un félin, et il bondit sur ses pieds. Lorsqu'il surgit derrière les deux hommes, ils sentirent à peine le déplacement d'air dans leur dos. Le premier ne sentit pas la manchette s'abattre sur lui, seulement vide dans son esprit et le noir qui l'emportait. Le second se retourna, mais une seconde trop tard, il avait déjà le tranchant de la main de Trowa en travers de son coup, enfonçant sa pomme d'Adam dans la gorge. Il suffoqua quelques longues secondes avant que le pilote ne l'achève d'un coup de poing.

Trowa poussa maladroitement les corps dans le conduit d'aération dont il sortait et replaça rapidement la grille avant d'aller poser les explosifs derrière un compteur électrique. Et puis il repartit en courant. Avec cet exercice d'alerte en cours, il n'avait plus de souci à se faire d'être repéré. L'alarme était déjà donnée, la base était en pleine effervescence.

Il prit un couloir, un second, puis sortit par l'escalier de secours, il devait quitter le sous-sol pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussé et poser la dernière charge. La porte était gardée et les deux hommes se trouvèrent face contre terre avant même d'avoir pu donner l'alerte, et Trowa s'élança, avec l'énergie décuplée par l'idée qu'il avait laissé les deux gardes vivants et libres de leurs mouvements et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à recouvrer leurs esprits. Il poussa la porte de la pièce qu'il devait piéger d'un vigoureux coup de pied. Là, quatre soldats se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme. Le plus rapide mis le pilote en joue et tira. Au même moment, la vitre derrière eux explosa en une gerbe de débris. Trowa profita de la diversion pour mettre le plus proche hors d'état de nuire, d'une manchette à la trachée, et une balayette projeta le tireur au sol, son arme lui échappa des mains. Tout en l'assommant, le jeune homme se tourna vers la fenêtre pour voir ce qui avait causé sa destruction. Et comme souvent, quand on parle de destruction, ce fut Duo qui jaillit, comme un diable de sa boîte. Il s'élança, presque face à ses ennemis, mais trop vite pour qu'ils puissent réagir. Il tira sur le premier, l'emportant avant même qu'il n'ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait. Le second le mis en joue, mais un coup de pied circulaire lui arracha son fusil des mains, et la plaqua contre le mur. Il poussa un cri rauque qui mourut lorsque Duo l'abattit d'une balle dans la tête.

L'américain se tourna vers son collègue, la bouche grande ouverte, prêt à parler, mais une poigne solide, presque trop brutale, le tira en avant, ouvrant une porte au fond de la salle, qui donnait sur un réduit contenant un panneau électrique.

L'air parfaitement détaché de Trowa trompa Duo au début. Et puis il réalisa que Trowa avait les sourcils froncés, les mâchoires serrées, et qu'il n'était pas du tout détaché. Il se pencha vers la base du mur et y fixa la quatrième charge explosive.

Duo fit un geste, s'approchant pour parler.

« Silence.

- Hey... ils sont tous... »

Une main sur sa bouche le fit taire. D'autres gardes arrivaient.

Bientôt, la pièce fut traversée par un bataillon de militaires qui ne purent que constater que quatre ds leurs étaient morts et que l'ennemi avait pénétré par la fenêtre. Les deux garçons attendirent de longues secondes avant de sortir du réduit par une autre porte et de se remettre en route. Trowa fonçait dans les couloirs comme s'il les connaissait par cœur, et Duo sur ses talons. Ils parvinrent au point de sortie sans se faire prendre, par Dieu seul sait quel miracle, et Trowa poussa son collègue devant lui, dans le conduit d'aération.

Dans le conduit, Trowa ne put s'empêcher d'engueuler son comparse, tout en sachant que c'était injuste et qu'il n'avait pas à se passer les nerfs sur Duo par simple jalousie des événements de la veille.

« Tu devrais être dans ton Gundam, 02.

- Et toi tu devrais être sorti d'ici depuis une plombe !

- Impondérable.

- Hein ?

- Exercice de sécurité.

- Ah merde.

- On va prendre la sortie B. Ils doivent surveiller les sorties d'aération.

- On prend le chemin de l'évacuation des déchets ?

- Mh.

- Mais il s'ouvre par intermitence.

- Ouais. On va devoir se planquer et attendre.

Duo inspira profondément.

- Ouais, ben nan, on va devoir se magner plutôt, parce que Quatre arrive avec le Sandrock et que je veux pas être là quand tout pètera.

- Je peux retarder les charges, fit remarquer Trowa en indiquant l'émetteur à sa ceinture qui pouvait rallonger ou raccourcir le compte à rebours des charges explosives placées dans la base.

- Mais on peut pas empêcher Quater de débarquer dans un quart d'heure.

Trowa fronça les sourcils.

- Tu l'as laissé entreprendre l'assaut tout seul ?

- Hey ! Fallait vérifier où t'étais. Et on a tiré au sort.

Trowa s'immobilisa et se retourna vers Duo.

- Tu as laissé Quatre tout seul !

- Il va se démerder.

- Espèce de...

D'un élan insensé, Trowa se jeta sur son équipier et lui fila une beigne magistrale.

- Toi... toi...

- Arrête, shit ! 03 tu perds la tête !

Et finalement il le saisit par le col et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Écoute-moi bien, retourne dans ton gundam, fais ce qui était prévu. Plus de conneries !

Duo se dégagea d'un geste sec.

- Hey ! Dégage ! Tu me donnes pas d'ordres, pigé ?

Seul le regard meurtrier de Trowa lui répondit. Duo ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, pas contre l'un d'entre eux. Contre les autres, oui, contre des ennemis, mais jamais comme ça.

Trowa jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et inspira nerveusement.

- Prochaine ouverture de l'évacuation des déchets, dans sept minutes. Prépare-toi, dès que le signal d'ouverture est au vert, tu fonces.

- Tu me donnes pas d'ordre, Barton. »

À nouveau le regard noir du jeune homme frappa Duo de plein fouet. Et il se sentit d'humeur à emmerder la terre entière, et encore, la terre, c'est pas assez.

Lorsqu'il retrouva son gundam, planqué dans une ancienne carrière à deux kilomètres de là, Duo n'était plus simplement d'humeur exécrable, il était prêt à faire des dégâts. Il se précipita sur la radio et chercha désespérément la fréquence pour joindre Quatre.

« Quatre ? Bon sang Quatre répond, c'est moi. »

Un faible grésillement fut tout ce qui lui répondit. Ils s'étaient séparés et devaient lancer l'assaut conjointement si Duo était de retour à temps, ou Quatre attaquerait seul s'il n'avait aucune nouvelle des deux autres. Le fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas entendu les explosions des charges posées par Trowa était une bonne chose pour Duo, mais il démarra tout de même son mobile suit, et le fit s'élever dans les airs. De toute façon, que les charges réduisent la base en miette ou pas, il se défoulerait dessus malgré tout. Il en avait trop besoin. À mesure qu'il prenait de la hauteur, il arrivait en vue de la base, et il commençait également à apparaître sur les radars ennemis. L'ultimatum lancé par les soldats d'Oz ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, bien au contraire, une espèce de joie sauvage l'envahit à l'idée que ces hommes finiraient écrasés sous les décombres de leur précieuse petite base. Le coup de semonce ne le mit pas en danger une demie-seconde. Seulement, dès que la salve l'eut manqué, une voix accusatrice s'éleva dans l'habitacle du gundam.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais 02 !? »

Duo s'interdit de répondre, il lui restait assez de bon sens pour savoir qu'il regretterait toute sa vie le genre de phrases qui s'apprêtaient à franchir ses lèvres, et le pire, c'est que Quatre le lui pardonnerait quand même. Il coupa la radio et un ricanement morbide lui échappa.

_Je m'éclate._

Et au même moment, la base fut secouée par une gigantesque explosion, comme si le sol s'effondrait sous le bâtiment, emportant les fondations en même temps. Sans qu'aucune instruction ne lui soit donnée, Duo se rua sur la base et s'attela à la tâche de détruire chaque morceau laissé intact par l'explosion. Il entendit les protestations de Quatre résonner sans parvenir à les écouter. Le Deathscythe semblait lancé dans une valse meurtrière, fauchant sur son passage les rares survivants qui s'extrayaient des décombres, embrasant tout sur son passage. La course folle du Deathscythe paraissait ne jamais vouloir connaître de fin, ses mouvements hachés et désordonnés le portant d'un bout à l'autre de l'espace où s'était tenue la base moins d'une heure auparavant. Le gundam s'acharnait désormais sur un champ de ruine, constellé de cadavres sanguinolents. Le tout n'avait pas pris un quart d'heure, Quatre, toujours dans le Sandrock, s'échinait à crier à Duo de s'arrêter, et tentait désespérément de repérer Trowa dans l'immense merdier.

À quoi ça sert d'élaborer un plan, de faire des équipes, d'avoir une stratégie, si c'est pour se taper les crises de folie furieuse de Duo ? À quoi ça sert de réfléchir si on a un Duo surexcité sur les bras ?

Voyant que la base était réduite à l'état de poussière, Quatre prit une longue inspiration et se projeta en travers du Deathscythe, ce dernier marqua une légère hésitation, ce qui permit au jeune arabe de le pousser à la renverse et le clouer au sol.

« On rentre, Duo. »

Ce dernier avait éteint sa radio et coupé l'émetteur, mais il n'y avait rien à répondre, la voix de Quatre s'était imposée à lui, forte, impérieuse, plus autoritaire que tout ce qu'il avait eu à entendre depuis des mois et son corps se figea.

« Lève-toi, on rentre. »

Quatre se détesta de faire ça, de faire ça à Duo qui, de toute évidence, allait mal. Mais ils devaient y aller. Il devait utiliser toute son autorité, toute cette aura que lui donnait son don d'empathe et qui lui donnait un tel ascendant sur les autres. Et il le fit avec d'autant moins de réticence qu'il ne voyait toujours aucune trace de Trowa.

Le plan initial voulait qu'ils rentrent par deux voies différents à leur nouveau refuge. Trowa devait récupérer son gundam et prendre la route par le nord, la plus courte, car il était le moins susceptible d'être suivi. Tandis que Duo et Quatre devaient passer par le sud et contourner plusieurs sommets, pour semer d'éventuels poursuivant. Mais en voyant le désert qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, Quatre eut du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse les prendre en chasse.

Le chemin du retour fut plus que pesant, Duo plongé dans une profonde dépression, et Quatre guettant le moment où l'américain tenterait de faire une connerie. La pensée avait traversé l'esprit de l'américain une ou deux fois, mais il avait vite réalisé que son compagnon le maîtriserait à la moindre tentative de fuite. Comme à chaque fois qu'il perdait les pédales, le retour à la normale était rapide et douloureux, comme un réveil en sursaut, et s'ensuivait une longue descente vers des abîmes d'auto-flagellation.

Leur nouvelle planque était bien trouvée, une cabane en haute montagne, complètement isolée du reste du monde, équipée d'un groupe électrogène autonome, alimenté en eau par une source, et dotée de sérieuses réserves de nourriture. La planque idéale pour se remettre d'une opération. Une fois que leur mission serait terminée, c'était là également que Heero et Wuffei devaient les rejoindre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent après presque une heure de vol, dont plus de la moitié en rase-motte pour échapper aux radars ennemis, Duo et Quatre étaient épuisés, autant abattus par la débauche d'effort physique fournie que par la tension nerveuse qui ne cessait de s'accroître depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la base. Après avoir planqué les gundam dans un immense bois de sapins, recouverts de filets de camouflage, ils se traînèrent sans dire un mot le long du petit chemin déjà enneigé jusqu'à la maison. Et devant la maison, ils s'immobilisèrent, alors qu'une légère neige poussiéreuse commençait juste à tomber. Et lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant la porte, un jeune pilote aux vêtements déchirés, couverts de sang et au visage tuméfié, les attendait, les bras croisés.

« Trow... » Commença Quatre.

Le français entra dans le chalet sans leur jeter un regard de plus, laissant seulement la porte entrebâillée derrière lui.

Quatre avait senti deux-trois choses, confusément. Le soulagement, la colère, la rage... et une pointe qu'il ne saurait identifier. L'envie ? Le désir ? Quelque chose de désespéré et de fou que Trowa avait brièvement ressenti en les voyant arriver et qui s'était évanoui aussi vite.

Sans un mot, il entra à son tour et put voir Trowa refermer les volets intérieurs.

Il déglutit et puis prononça, la gorge sèche.

« Trowa ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers eux et ne dit rien, il crucifia simplement Duo du regard et ne daigna même pas accorder un regard à Quatre. Il prit ensuite la direction de la salle de bain en boitillant un peu.

Quatre accompagna son ami du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte derrière lui. À ce moment-là, il permit enfin à tout son corps de trembler. La haine. La haine avait brusquement fait irruption dans leur petit monde, rongeant les liens fragiles, sapant de l'intérieur leur cohésion à l'équilibre encore précaire. Et lorsqu'il entendit Duo se précipiter dehors et claquer violemment la porte d'entrée, il permit à son corps de s'effondrer sur le sol et à ses larmes d'envahir son visage. La douleur et la peine étaient trop fortes pour qu'il se force à résister plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas une histoire d'être le plus sensible, ou le plus fragile, ou d'être sentimental, c'était bien plus simple que ça. Il ressentait tout ce que les autres ressentaient. Tout, il s'interdisait de choisir, car ça aurait été malsain, il s'interdisait de refuser de prendre tel ressentiment ou telle jubilation perverse, parce qu'elles faisaient partie du lot. Il voulait leur équipe, il voulait leur présence, il voulait être avec eux, alors il devait tout accepter d'eux, même le pire.

Il ne saurait jamais combien de temps il était resté là, prostré, le corps secoué de spasmes nerveux, la tête plongée dans un brouillard blanc qui l'empêchait de penser.

**OoOoO**

Après leur longue phase de reconnaissance, les deux jeunes pilotes avaient fait le point et ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion, toute simple : cette mission était foireuse. Cela dit, la mission est la mission, et c'est ce que Heero soutenait depuis une petite heure.

Wuffei hésitait encore, troublé par le nombre de vides qui jalonnaient le chemin vers l'accomplissement de leur mission. C'était comme leur donner une carte à moitié effacée, en leur montrant quel était leur point de départ et leur point d'arrivée et ils devaient se débrouiller pour trouver le plus court chemin.

« Je ne sais pas, Yuy. Nous n'avons pas assez d'information.

Le japonais hocha la tête.

- Beaucoup de phases du plan demeurent floues. J'ai essayé d'appeler Quatre tout à l'heure pour avoir confirmation de certains objectifs, mais impossible de le joindre. Le numéro d'urgence ne fonctionne plus.

Heero eut un bref regard de chiot abandonné sur le bord de la route un jour de vacances, que Wuffei s'efforça d'ignorer, sans quoi il allait s'énerver. Cette attitude victimaire qu'ils avaient, lui et Duo, ça avait le chic pour lui taper sur les nerfs. Il avait fini par développer un certain respect pour Quatre qui supportait ça sans les engueuler.

- Je vais appeler les profs. »

Heero eut un nouveau regard perdu, ce qui affermit encore plus la détermination du chinois. Si son partenaire pour cette mission était aussi déboussolé, il devait chercher un appui quelque part, ailleurs.

« Une communication est risquée, en cas d'interception, tu nous mettrais tous en danger.

- C'est pour ça que je te préviens avant. Il va falloir sécuriser la procédure. Tu penses que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour empêcher un éventuel piratage?

Heero eut une expression qui voulait dire « oui bien sûr, c'est à la portée de n'importe qui non ? ». Et Wuffei hocha la tête.

- Dès que t'es prêt, je lance l'appel. On n'a pas vraiment de temps à perdre. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et bientôt le jeune chinois faisait face au visage ridé du Docteur J qui le tançait vertement pour avoir utilisé une procédure de communication d'urgence alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence.

« Nous n'avions pas le choix, Docteur, 04 et les autres sont injoignables.

- Et bien que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous sommes en repérages et nous procédons aux phases deux et trois de l'exploration du terrain.

- Et alors ?

- J'aimerais avoir des précisions sur certains objectifs. Leur localisation, si elle est exacte, va compliquer les choses.

Le professeur plissa les yeux et croisa les mains sous son mentons.

- Les plans qu'on vous a fourni sont les plus précis accessibles sur le marché. Pour le reste c'est à vous de déterminer quel est le périmètre de votre mission.

Wuffei eut un moment d'hésitation et se racla la gorge.

- D'après notre repérage, la zone recouvre un hôpital et au moins une école.

Le professeur eut un sourire sans joie et secoua la tête.

- Je vois. Ce n'était pas précisé dans les plans que nous vous avons transmis, mais je vais vous expliquer rapidement quelle est cette base dont vous êtes censés vous occuper. Cet endroit est un complexe scientifiques d'étude du conditionnement humain.

Heero se pencha vers l'écran, de manière à être face à la webcam.

- Du conditionnement ?

- Ils étudient là toutes les techniques d'asservissement d'un être humain, du lavage de cerveau à la cure médicamenteuse pour réduire n'importe quel individu à l'état de machine docile et prête à tuer, le plus souvent contre son gré.

Wuffei hocha la tête, mais sans rien dire, comme s'il attendait plus. Alors que Heero serra les poings et s'empêcha de parler, de crier au professeur de se taire et de simplement confirmer l'objectif. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir tant, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus que ça : ils s'attaquaient à des ennemis.

- Nous pensons que l'emplacement n'est pas choisi par hasard, il y a un fort taux de mortalité infantile dans cette ville, et ce depuis une dizaine d'année, depuis que la base a été construite.

- Vous voulez dire que...

- C'est une pure spéculation, mais vous êtes bien placés pour savoir que tôt ou tard, les soldats finissent par utiliser des enfants comme bouclier.

Heero se recula, comme pour cacher au maximum le trouble qui l'envahissait à ces paroles. Wuffei sentit sa gorge s'assécher et reprit.

- Ce n'est pas le seul problème. La base est vraiment à moitié sous la ville.

- Vous avez défini une stratégie globale d'attaque, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea le docteur J.

- Oui mais...

- Alors appliquez-la.

Les deux pilotes hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Et puis, alors qu'ils restaient silencieux, attendant que le vieil homme mette fin à leur entretien, ce dernier esquissa un nouveau sourire sardonique.

- Ne me dites pas que vous pensiez que j'annulerais la mission si vous m'attendrissiez avec vos états d'âmes.

Wuffei prit un air parfaitement indigné, impossible à feindre.

- Nous voulions une confirmation des objectifs, nous l'avons eu, nous effectuerons la mission.

- Je m'en félicite. Au revoir. »

Wuffei se redressa dès que la fenêtre de discussion se fut fermée et il claqua le laptop en le refermant.

« Demain soir, on passe à l'action. »

Heero hocha simplement la tête, avec un détachement presque inhumain. S'il avait été troublé par l'échange avec le professeur, il n'en laissait plus rien paraître, et il se rassit sur son lit sans prononcer un mot, sans la moindre expression sur son visage, sous le regard plus que circonspect de Wuffei. Ce dernier n'était dupe de rien. Faire équipe avec un super soldat névrotique ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Et s'il n'avait rien à reprocher à ses qualités sur le terrain, il redoutait l'instabilité émotionnelle dont Heero avait fait preuve par le passé.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Maxwell, songeait Wuffei, Yuy aurait presque été un sociopathe normal. Mais le chinois ne pouvait pas ne pas voir l'influence parfaitement délétère qu'avait Duo sur le jeune soldat. Une scène en particulier lui revint, au moment même où il observait Heero pianoter frénétiquement sur son clavier.

C'était arrivé quelques semaines seulement après le début de leur cohabitation. Maxwell était venu le chercher un soir, pas loin de leur énième planque. Il montait la garde, tant bien que mal lorsque le pilote lui avait presque sauté dessus, toutes griffes dehors.

« C'est quoi ton problème toi ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, retourne te coucher, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Te force pas, surtout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_, Maxwell ?

Il avait volontairement insisté sur le encore à dessein. Si Duo pouvait s'appesantir encore une fois sur leur incompatibilité caractérielle, ils pourraient peut-être échapper à nouveau aux sujets vraiment sérieux. C'était à la fois lâche et irresponsable mais il n'était alors pas du tout d'humeur d'aborder des choses telles que leur envie de plus en plus malsaine de combler la distance entre eux, ou de celle que Yuy laissait s'installer entre lui et tous les autres plus le temps passait.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, avait râlé Duo, sans tomber dans le jeu de la provocation.

Wuffei avait ravalé une grimace. Ils devaient bien y passer un jour ou l'autre.

Il s'était rassis sur le sol, ignorant Duo délibérément, dans une dernière tentative pour le dissuader de continuer dans ce sens.

- J'ai juste besoin de compagnie.

- Moi pas, le coupa Wuffei sèchement.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Alors tu t'es fait des idées, avait-il tenté en soupirant.

- Je ne crois pas. J'ai beaucoup d'imagination mais ça, je ne l'ai pas rêvé. C'est bien ce que je crois ? C'est bien ce qui se passe ici, nan ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'on a tous besoin de compagnie, avait fait Duo d'une voix mal assurée.

Comme son interlocuteur gardait le silence, il avait continué, baissant la voix.

- Je le sens, c'est pas comme si c'était les circonstances ou quelque chose d'extérieur, c'est en nous. On a besoin de se sentir ensembles, de savoir que les autres sont là.

- C'est pour m'exposer tes délires que tu ne dors pas ? Avait lâché Wuffei d'un ton neutre que démentaient ses mains croisées nerveusement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu ça ?

Le chinois avait pris une grande inspiration. S'il jouait bien, il pouvait clore cette discussion qui ne mènerait à rien de bon. Il devait juste être convaincant, plus que le garçon qui le forçait à le regarder dans les yeux en cet instant même.

- C'est normal. On vit ensemble, on travaille ensemble, et avec un peu de chance, on mourra ensemble. Demande à Winner en quoi c'est normal et fous moi la paix. Pour travailler en équipe, c'est la base de se sentir bien en équipe.

Duo avait fermé les yeux, un peu déstabilisé mais il avait tout de même continué.

- Mais pour certains, ça le fait plus. C'est plus fort.

Wuffei avant nettement senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il le sentait très mal.

- Pour toi.. c'est peut-être parce qu'on s'engueule tout le temps, mais j'ai vraiment envie de... de savoir que tu es là. Je ne suis pas comme Quatre, moi, je ne suis jamais sûr que vous êtes tous là.

- Ah oui ? Et bien tu es rassuré, je suis bel et bien là et je retournerai dans ma chambre quand Yuy viendra prendre son tour de garde. Si c'est uniquement ce dont tu te soucies, tu peux retourner te coucher.

Duo n'avait hésité qu'un bref instant.

- Ce n'est pas que de ça que je m'inquiétais. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu est _là_, comme chacun d'entre nous.

Le chinois l'avait poussé violemment son équipier sur le sol humide.

- Là, tu es rassuré, regarde-moi !

Il l'avait renversé et bâillonné de sa bouche,

Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la manière de faire idéale. Peut importe, Maxwell était venu le chercher, il l'avait demandé et il le trouvait. Il n'aurait pas à se plaindre.

Il l'avait plaqué contre le sol, dans l'herbe déjà mouillée et froide, et le forçait à lever le visage vers lui, l'embrassant à nouveau, avec un peu plus de douceur, cette-fois-ci. Autant y mettre un maximum de formes, ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait ça contraint et forcé, il lui était même arrivé de se dire qu'il en rêvait de temps en temps, mais s'il le pensait parfois, c'est uniquement parce que personne ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Sinon, il aurait banni cette idée de sa vie.

Il avait passé délicatement une main sous les habits de Duo. Ce crétin était sortit en pyjama, soit tee-shirt et caleçon ; en pleine nuit, au mois de mars. À se demander si le plus suicidaire de la bande était bien celui qu'on croyait.

D'un autre côté, ça l'arrangeait plutôt. Il avait rompu le baiser unilatéral pour redresser l'américain et lui ôter son haut.

« Wuffei...

- Ferme-la, pour une fois. »

Contre toute attente, Duo l'avait pris au mot et n'avait plus rouvert la bouche. Jusqu'au moment où le chinois, ayant enfin obtenu du tee-shirt qu'il capitule, s'était attaqué systématiquement à la moindre parcelle de peau nue, laissant des traces chaudes et humides là où sa langue courrait et des petites marques violacées à chaque mordillement. Là, et seulement là, lorsque Wuffei eut pris un téton entre ses dents, Duo n'avait pu contenir une plainte rauque.

Voyant que son travail portait ses fruits, Wuffei avait rallongé sa victime sur le sol et retiré son caleçon sans autre forme de procès.

Ayant limité les préliminaires au strict nécessaire pour ne pas passer pour une brute épaisse, il l'avait pénétré d'un seul mouvement, sans saccades mais sans tendresse non plus. Pas besoin de donner beaucoup de tendresse à quelqu'un à qui la moindre étreinte permet d'exister pleinement.

Il n'en était pas revenu.

« Que... qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Tu as besoin d'un dessin en plus ?

Duo grimaça.

- Ben... ce ne... enfin, c'est bizarre. Ça fait mal, tu sais ?

- J'imagine. Mais crois-moi, ce n'était pas le but.

- Je... je viens te parler sérieusement et toi tu... tout ce que tu trouves à faire... c'est _ça_ ?

Wuffei avait haussé les épaules, agacé.

_- Ça_, comme tu dis si bien, c'est la preuve que je suis bel et bien là. Si un jour tu doutes, repenses au mal que tu vas avoir à t'asseoir dans les prochaines heures. Souviens-toi combien tu as eu mal, ce que tu as ressenti : la peine, la douleur, la gêne, le ressentiment. Et tu verras bien, tu ne pourras pas oublier que je suis là et que je suis prêt à recommencer si tu en doutes encore.

Duo avait soupiré, l'air de ne rien y comprendre.

- Fei ?

- Wuffei. Quoi encore ?

- Refais-le. Si je dois m'en souvenir, alors recommence le nombre de fois qu'il faudra pour que je ne puisse jamais oublier.

- Je te l'ai dit, je le referai.

- Maintenant.

- T'es sûr ?

- Je ne me rappelle déjà plus de rien. »

Et Wuffei s'était brièvement interrogé sur la supposée ingénuité de leur américain. Mais pas longtemps, une demi seconde avant de conclure que ça ne changeait rien.

Ils l'avaient fait trois fois cette nuit-là, jusqu'au moment où Heero était venu prendre la relève et s'était assis à son poste, sans rien dire, juste en les regardant se rhabiller en tremblotant, plus de froid que d'émotion.

Wuffei savait que Duo aurait voulu rester avec le japonais cette nuit-là, peut-être pour lui débiter les mêmes âneries auxquelles il avait eu droit. Peut-être aussi pour en arriver au même résultat. C'était sûrement vrai, cette ânerie de besoin de les sentir près de lui, vrai et pathétique de devoir coucher avec ses coéquipiers pour être sûr que leur lien les obligerait les uns envers les autres, plus que n'importe quel contrat ou n'importe quel serment. Mais même si c'était vrai, il y avait une délicatesse à avoir envers celui qui passait juste après. Yuy aurait été incapable de se défendre, et il n'aurait réalisé que bien plus tard qu'il avait juste profité des restes laissés par un autre. Duo s'en foutait, il voulait juste les imprimer dans sa vie, dans sa chair. Il l'en avait empêché et ramené dans sa chambre presque de force.

Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il avait agit sur un coup de tête. Un coup de sang plutôt, il avait voulu tester Duo, il avait été servi. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal en songeant à ces deux garçons qui voulaient des tas de choses, sauf celles qui étaient à leur portée.

Heero n'en avait jamais reparlé, parfois, il sentait son regard peser sur lui, lourd de questions et de reproches. Un regard gênant et intrusif. Un regard qu'il ne parvenait pas à traiter avec mépris. C'était du sexe, rien de plus. Une peau sur une peau, de la mécanique bête et méchante qui fait pourtant plus de bien que n'importe quel antidépresseur.

Il n'avait jamais osé lui demander non plus « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». De peur de la réponse qui viendrait. De peur de se retrouver devant le même vide, le même désespoir, la même angoisse de vivre, la peur de ne pas mourir seul. La peur aussi de sentir la même chose, la même urgence qui l'avait poussé à sauter sur Duo, malgré le contrôle rigoureux qu'il imposait à ses actes habituellement. Il n'aimait toutefois pas l'idée qu'un malentendu subsiste à ce sujet. En soi, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'influence sur leur présente mission, mais il voulait que ce soit clair, autant dans son esprit que dans celui du super soldat.

« Tu tapes quoi exactement ?

Heero leva à peine la tête de son laptop.

- Rapport.

- C'est urgent ?

Cette fois, le jeune japonais darda un regard accusateur sur son collègue.

- Hn.

Wuffei décida que c'était un « hn-non » et il tira sa chaise jusqu'au lit de Heero pour lui faire face. Sentant le regard insistant posé sur lui, ce dernier releva la tête.

- Hn ?

- Arrête de te torturer avec ça.

- Hn ?

Heero secoua la tête, signe qu'il ne voyait pas où le chinois voulait en venir.

- Faut que ce soit clair pour toi. Pour Maxwell, la vie est un trivial poursuit.

Heero garda un silence farouche, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser troubler par autre chose que la sacro-sainte mission.

- Parfois, il tombe sur la case « gundam », et dans ce cas il est opérationnel, une parfaite machine à tuer, comme toi la plupart du temps. Il agit avec nous comme un équipier.

- Hm. fit tout de même le japonais, juste un tout petit peu curieux d'en savoir plus sur son équipier.

- D'autres fois, généralement, quand il a quelqu'un sous la main, il lui arrive de tomber sur la carte « sexe ». Dans ce cas, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il fait.

- Il fait quoi ?

Wuffei poussa un soupir. Le pire c'est qu'il savait bien que Heero ne le faisait pas exprès et que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il lui manquait la plupart des normes sociales. Seulement, il ne voulait pas être celui qui devrait les lui inculquer.

- Il couche avec le premier venu. Toi, moi, Quatre, Trowa, n'importe qui. En fait, il serait un adolescent normal, il coucherait avec toutes les filles de son lycée. Le fait est que nous sommes les seules personnes qu'ils fréquente avec assez d'assiduité pour pouvoir coucher avec sans se sentir perdu. Il agit avec nous comme un amant.

- Hm, fit Heero, qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'anormal à ça. Lui aussi faisait ça. Ou presque. Disons que le fait de coucher avec Duo avait d'abord été une découverte étrange et délicieuse. Et puis, peu à peu, une habitude tenace, dure. Cela allait sans dire. Enfin, lui quand il éprouvait le besoin de sexe, il ne se tournait jamais que vers Duo. Plus pratique, plus sûr... et très agréable aussi.

- Et lorsqu'il tombe sur une case à laquelle il ne connaît pas la réponse... il pète les plombs. Là, c'est ce dieu de la mort timbré qu'on connaît tous. Un jour, il tombera sur ce genre de case, il séchera, et il se fera buter, ou alors il se foutra en l'air. Fin de la partie.

- Hm, admit Heero. Oui, ça il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Métaphore ludique mise à part, il avait repéré cela chez Duo depuis le premier jour.

- Alors ne te laisse pas emporter dans son jeu. Trouve tes réponses et laisse-le se dépêtrer avec ses questions. »

**OoOoO**

Lorsque Quatre sortit de sa torpeur, il se trouvait dans un lit, le drap remonté jusqu'au menton et à côté de lui, une lampe de chevet était allumée, projetant une lueur bleutée sur les murs. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Trowa. Trowa l'avait récupéré sur le sol et emporté dans la chambre, il sentait encore sa colère et l'étrange sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait chaque fois qu'ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre. Quatre ne chercha même pas à comprendre, la culpabilité de Trowa passerait en second. Son premier souci était de retrouver Duo. Il était sorti seul, dans une région qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans un état indescriptible et Quatre ne se sentait pas la force d'aller le chercher. Et Trowa n'en aurait sûrement pas l'envie.

Les yeux fermés, il se concentra, prêt à rechercher le pilote dans un rayon d'une dizaine de kilomètres, frémissant d'angoisse à l'idée que Duo ait pu prendre son gundam et la tangente. Il rouvrit les yeux, hébété. Dans la chambre d'à côté. À moins de deux mètres de lui, il sentait cette espèce de désespoir meurtri. Il détestait ça.

Il se releva, réalisant que ses muscles étaient tout endoloris et il se demanda combien de temps il avait dormi pour être aussi fatigué.

Il frappa deux coups à la porte, Duo ne semblait pas endormi, mais il n'avait pas envie de forcer qui que ce soit.

« Duo ? »

Aucune réponse ne venant, il tapota à nouveau, un peu moins fort, espérant de tout cœur que l'américain ne leur préparait une nouvelle crise. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter, pas avec l'attitude plus qu'hostile de Trowa.

Un léger craquement se fit entendre et la porte s'entrouvrit.

Duo semblait un peu calmé et il contempla son ami avec des yeux de chien battu. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, chose rare, et il ne portait qu'un long tee-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse.

Ils allèrent tous deux s'asseoir sur le lit, côte à côte, la tête baissée, chacun attendant d'avoir assez de courage pour parler. Ce fut finalement Duo qui trouva la ressource de commencer. Après tout, c'est lui qui était « en tort », c'était à lui d'assumer.

« Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?

Quatre ne répondit même pas. Si ce qu'il avait compris était bien juste, Trowa avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir.

- Et toi, tu m'en veux ?

Le jeune arabe se maudit intérieurement de ne pas savoir être méchant. Longtemps, il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt que pouvait représenter la méchanceté gratuite, et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il aurait dû être ferme et cruel, il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il n'en avait pas pris l'habitude. Alors qu'il aurait dû lui mentir, lui dire que ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable, il se contenta de se tourner et de serrer Duo dans ses bras, le pressant tout contre lui, comme si cela pouvait lui transmettre toute l'affection, tout le réconfort qu'il avait en lui.

- Bien sûr que non.

Duo resserra ses bras autour du corps frêle de Quatre et malgré toute sa résolution, il murmura d'une voix cassée.

- Il faut qu'ils reviennent.

- Ils vont revenir.

- Sinon je vais vraiment devenir cinglé.

Un craquement se fit entendre et Quatre tourna légèrement la tête pour voir la porte qui était dans le dos de Duo. Trowa était dans l'embrasure de la porte et les fixait d'un regard insondable, un regard qui effraya le jeune arabe. Avec ce genre de regard, on aurait pu croire que c'était Trowa qui pouvait lire en eux. Il eut un pâle sourire d'excuse, et le français hocha la tête lentement, le regard toujours hanté par Dieu seul savait quelles sombres pensées.

- Je sais Duo, je sais. Il vont revenir. Ça va aller. »

Les poings serrés, l'américain sentait son cœur balayé d'innombrables tourments, et à cause de son empathie, Quatre se sentait tout aussi dévasté, vidé, agressé par toute la détresse de son ami. Et par ricochet, la souffrance et Quatre se jetait sur Trowa, ses immenses yeux bleus déchirés par la tristesse le fixaient avec toute la force qu'il parvenait à mettre dans un regard, à tel point que le français ploya sous celui-ci, adossé au chambranle de la porte, il permit à sa colère de s'apaiser.

Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de minutes, mais le temps semblait s'être suspendu pour un temps infini.

Finalement, Duo se décolla de son ami et remarqua sans surprise que Trowa les observait toujours.

« Hey, on fait quoi là ! On a du taf non ? »

Il se releva d'un bond et enfila son pantalon qui traînait abandonné sur le sol, imperméable à l'expression dubitative de Trowa et celle, désabusée, de Quatre. Il se retourna vers, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« À moins que les rapports de mission se tapent tous seuls, ce serait une grande première ! »

Et il se rua dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui l'atmosphère dépressive qui régnait dans la chambre. Trowa et Quatre se dévisagèrent un instant, et puis le français hocha la tête lentement, sans prononcer un mot, juste en acceptant petit à petit qu'il n'avait parfois, pas d'autre choix que de soutenir ses coéquipiers, quand bien même ils feraient la pire connerie du monde. Resté seul après que le français s'en fut retourné au rez-de-chaussée, Quatre soupira profondément. C'était dur, infiniment plus dur qu'il ne l'avait cru au début, de faire marcher ces quatre gamins d'un même pas. Cinq gamins, rectifia-t-il pour lui-même. Lui aussi, il était dur à discipliner, lui aussi, il était rétif et rebelle à l'autorité, lui aussi, il avait d'autres rêves que de passer sa vie à faire la guerre. Il se releva et descendit à son tour, certain que les deux autres auraient déjà commencé le débriefing de leur mission, et qu'il devait être là pour les empêcher de s'engueuler, enfin, surtout pour empêcher Duo de trop s'énerver pendant que Trowa ferait la gueule.

Doucement, lentement, la tension descendait, la colère retombait dans les strates les plus profondément enfouies de l'esprit de ces jeunes gens. Cependant, elle était là, elle résistait, elle gardait toujours le terrain chèrement gagné sur la paix.

« Okay, j'ai pété les plombs. Et heu... ouais...

L'américain lorgna un moment sur le côté gauche de Trowa, son bras était en écharpe et on pouvait deviner les bandages former un bourrelet sous ses vêtements.

- Sorry Trowa.

Ce dernier secoua la tête en posant un regard scrutateur sur son coéquipier. Ce dernier déglutit avec difficulté.

- Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu sais... j'aime pas recevoir des ordres.

Quatre émergea de la cave où il était allé chercher de quoi manger au même moment. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Il va falloir t'y habituer. Tu n'es plus tout seul, Duo, et tout ce que tu fais nous implique tous.

- Je sais.

Quatre s'approcha de la table à laquelle ils étaient assis, et posa devant lui les boites de conserves et la bouteille de soda qui leur serviraient de repas.

- Il faut faire mieux que le savoir. Trowa est vivant parce qu'il est doué, et surtout parce qu'il a de la chance. La chance ne sera pas toujours là pour limiter tes dégâts.

Duo hocha la tête. Et cette fois, il regarda le pilote 03 droit dans les yeux, imposant à celui-ci un regard franc qui fut accueillit avec la même distance que d'habitude, mais sans hostilité cette fois.

- C'est bon Quatre. On reprend.

Ensemble ils établirent ce qui serait envoyé en guise de rapport aux profs, en omettant soigneusement de mentionner la crise de nerf de Duo. Rapidement, ce dernier se porta volontaire pour préparer leur repas et ainsi échapper à des considérations sémantiques dont il se foutait royalement. Quatre et Trowa restant seuls autour de la table, échangeant brièvement sur ce qu'ils devaient écrire.

Tout en travaillant, Quatre couvait son ami du regard, explorant les moindres recoins émotionnels du pilote. Derrière le calme et la nonchalance, il saisissait un sentiment étrange d'insécurité, de doute. Un fond de colère, d'incompréhension, une dureté aussi, qui n'apparaissait que rarement au grand jour chez Trowa.

C'était tellement plus facile de sentir les émotions, de les comprendre, de les connaître aussi intimement. Pourquoi cela ne marchait-il que pour lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas partager cette chose extraordinaire avec ceux qui lui étaient cher ? Son don lui semblait deux fois plus injuste : il devait partager les souffrances des autres, mais était incapable de leur faire partager ses joies.

Lorsque Trrowa releva la tête pour lui parler, Quatre détourna vivement le regard, pas assez rapidement toutefois pour que le français ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il le dévorait du regard. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaires.

- Je pense que c'est bon de toute façon, fit l'arabe en parcourant la fenêtre ouverte sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. S'ils veulent plus d'information, ils nous demanderont.

Trowa hocha la tête et envoya le rapport.

Attends, fit l'arabe en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à éteindre l'ordinateur. Je voudrais revoir les infos sur la mission de Heero et Wuffei.

S'il avait l'air aussi impassible que d'habitude, Trowa ne put empêcher Quatre de repérer la curiosité qu'il éprouvait à cette demande.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de consulter les fichiers avant qu'on reçoive l'autre mission. Et à mon humble avis, ce n'était pas le peine de nous séparer pour cela.

Trowa fronça les sourcils. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être tous les cinq à chaque fois non plus.

C'est vrai, fit Quatre, comme s'il avait entendu aussi clairement les pensées de son ami que s'il avait parlé. Mais ce n'est pas bon de se diviser trop souvent. Surtout quand... enfin, Heero était encore blessé et Wuffei a eu un choc assez... éprouvant, lors de notre dernière mission. Les séparer de nous n'était pas une bonne chose.

Tu en parlé aux profs ?

Quatre tourna la tête pour faire face à son équipier qui le couvait d'un regard inquiet.

C'est la première chose que je leur ai dit lorsque les deux ordres de mission nous sont arrivés. Il voulait que l'affaire de Taman soit réglée rapidement, alors je me suis étonné qu'ils choisissent d'y envoyer Heero qui était encore dans un sale état, et Wuffei, qui n'est pas le plus... le plus coopératif d'entre nous, et qu'ils nous laissent nous occuper d'une mission mineure.

Le regard de Trowa se fit plus insistant encore et sans qu'il ait besoin de rien dire, Quatre reprit.

Il m'ont répondu qu'il y avait d'autres raisons et que si je ne les estimait pas capables de mener à bien une telle mission, il fallait que je les en informe immédiatement.

Il haussa les épaules, en parcourant les différents fichiers relatifs à la mission de Heero et Wuffei, des cartes, des plans de vols, deux plans d'installations militaires, un plan de la ville.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, ça coule de source, ce serait comme les exclure de l'équipe. Je ne pouvais pas non plus approuver cette séparation forcée. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal lors de cette entrevue.

Cette dernière phrase, Trowa la traduisit par « je me suis énervé très violemment contre les profs ».

Le jeune pilote laissa son coéquipier passer en revue les différentes données qu'ils possédaient sur la mission en cours, un peu attendri par l'idée que Quatre prenait réellement son rôle au sérieux, et qu'il était parfaitement dans le personnage de leader responsable.

Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil distrait dans la cuisine, Duo était en train d'accommoder à sa sauces des conserves qui passeraient rapidement au stade du produit non consommable. Il soupira, c'était encore quelque chose qui plaidait pour leur mise en équipe, seul Wuffei faisait une bouffe correcte. Lui se débrouillait, et les trois autres, il valait mieux ne pas en parler. Il n'avait jamais évoqué la question, mais à chaque fois qu'ils commençaient à vivre en groupe, il réalisait à quel point ils avaient besoin d'être disciplinés.

Il attrapa trois assiettes dans un placard et les posa sur la table, en passant derrière Quatre. Il ne put empêcher son regard de tomber sur lui, de l'envelopper, de le scruter minutieusement. C'était encore quelque chose qu'il n'avait également jamais évoqué, et qu'il n'évoquerai jamais, du moins pas tant que leur combat durerait. Et puis Quatre devait s'en douter, il n'avait pas pu ne pas le sentir, le voir tant c'était parfois évident. Trowa réprima un soupir en disposant le couvert, il se sentait parfois transparent, le regard happé par Quatre, incapable de réagir, incapable de penser s'il s'approchait trop de lui. Il se sentait trop souvent faible à cause de Quatre. À cause de ce regard franc, droit, lumineux, qui n'hésitait pas face à lui, à cause des ces mèches dorées, ensoleillées, à cause de ce sourire sincère, chaleureux, accueillant. Parce qu'il était tout ce qui avait toujours manqué à Trowa, Quatre était comme un pôle qui l'attirait inexorablement.

Il chassa cette idée aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. _Pas pour l'instant, après les combats._

Au même moment, il vit le jeune arabe tressaillir, et son cœur se serra à l'idée que sa dernière pensée avait pu être perçue.

« Bon sang de...

- Quatre ?

- Il faut repartir tout de suite.

Quatre avait haussé le ton et le bruit avait attiré Duo hors de la cuisine.

- Quoi ? On vient de...

- Heero et Wuffei. Leur mission est...

- Quoi ?

- C'est un leurre... ils vont...

- Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu as vu qui...

D'un geste autoritaire, Trowa fit taire l'américain avec un brio digne du dompteur de fauve qu'il était. Quatre lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant, et il se rua dans l'entrée.

- Équipe-toi, je te transmet les plans de vol, on décolle, on va les chercher.

Trowa dévisagea son ami d'un air de reproche. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et murmura doucement.

- Tu es blessé, Trowa. C'est déjà un beau fiasco, pas besoin de rajouter des pertes.

Le pilote hocha la tête, clairement à contrecœur, mais il ne savait rien refuser au jeune homme, surtout lorsqu'il avait des arguments aussi sensés.

- Allez-y alors, je vais m'occuper des plans de vols.

Tandis que Duo se précipitait dehors, Quatre attrapa délicatement le bras de Trowa.

- Il faut prévenir les profs aussi. Est-ce... ça va aller ?

L'autre hocha simplement la tête.

- Vas-y.

- Merci, Trowa. »

Quatre s'en alla rapidement, dévalant la pente enneigée devant leur refuge jusqu'au Sandrock, il essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer pourquoi il s'était cru obligé de remercier Trowa. Et pourquoi ses joues le brûlaient.

Les deux jeunes pilotes se glissèrent dans l'habitacle de leur gundam et éveillèrent de leurs mains expertes, les colosses de métal. Dès qu'ils furent sous tension, les gundams reçurent les données de vol calculés à la va-vite par Trowa, qui tentait en même temps de comprendre ce que Quatre avait vu dans les informations sur la mission.

Les trois mobile suits élevèrent leurs massives silhouette dans le ciel nocturne à peine pâli par les premières prémices de l'aube. Et alors qu'ils prenaient de la vitesse, vers l'Ouest, comme fuyant la lueur bleuté du jour, Trowa leur ouvrait un chemin grâce aux colonnes de chiffres qui traçaient sur leur écran de contrôle un itinéraire à travers les montagnes.

Et puis, finalement, ce fut sa voix, presque anxieuse, qui les tira de l'hébétement de ce départ précipité.

« Que se passe-t-il au juste Quatre ?

- Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'intégralité des données sur leur mission.

- En vrai, Kitty Kat, c'est quoi le problème ?

- En vrai ? Ils doivent détruire une soit-disant base secrète souterraine qui n'est sûrement plus utilisée depuis des lustres. L'objectif réel, c'est l'internat très chic qui se situe au dessus de cette base, et dans lequel un grand nombre d'enfants à problème de notables et de pontes du régime en place effectuent leur scolarité.

- Des enfants à problème ?

- Ouais, des gamins de riches qui ne suivent pas à l'école, qui ne s'intègrent pas, de surdoués qui ne savent toujours pas lire et écrire à douze ans... un internat pour gamins spéciaux. Mais destiné à des familles riches et puissantes.

- Ce sont les profs qui ont...

- Non, on a reçu les informations d'un groupe de rebelles locaux. C'est la seconde fois qu'on traite avec eux, la première c'était réglo.

- Classique, pour nous mettre en confiance. Ils devaient se douter qu'on n'allait pas accepter une telle cible, commenta Trowa calmement.

En quelques secondes, il chercha la nom et l'adresse de l'internat en question, vérifiant encore une fois l'intuition de Quatre.

La voix de Duo s'éleva, vibrante, flamboyante, irradiant la colère.

- Ils vont nous faire tuer des gosses !

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, intervint Quatre. L'attaque va avoir lieu un jour de congés scolaires, c'est plutôt une manœuvre d'intimidation.

- Ça revient au même, Quatre, ils veulent nous manipuler, c'est exactement pareil.

Le jeune arabe déglutit, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit de sensé, la rage dévastatrice de son ami se répandait en lui comme un flot lorsqu'une écluse se lève.

- Ils ont voulu jouer avec nous. »

Trowa gardait un silence obstiné, tout en suivant la progression de deux gundam sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il ne pouvait pas le contredire, c'était entièrement vrai, et il ressentait la même colère, la même frustration, le même sentiment de honte et de consternation à l'idée qu'ils étaient en train de se faire rouler.

Quelques longues minutes passèrent, une dizaine, puis une autre dizaine, et encore une dizaine et bientôt, ils volaient depuis presque une heure, la voix rauque de Trowa retentit à leurs oreilles.

« Après ces montagnes, vous y serez. »

La chaîne de montagne se découpait dans le ciel, lourdes silhouettes sombres, massives, sur un fond bleu outremer, et alors qu'ils s'approchaient, voyant devant leurs yeux s'élever la roche vers le firmament, l'aube naissait dans leur dos, les sommets enneigés semblaient éclore à la lumière rosâtre du soleil levant.

Ils émergèrent de derrière les monts enneigés de Géorgie pour surplomber les vastes plaines au bout desquelles se trouvait Taman, minuscule point sur la côte, entre la mer d'Azov et la mer Noire.

La ville était encore invisible, elle n'apparaîtrait qu'après une nouvelle poignée de minutes, elle serait d'abord un amas gris de cellules informes, et puis les bâtiments les plus hauts et les plus larges s'extirperaient, et puis les grandes maisons, et le clocher de l'église orthodoxe luirait dans la lumière ambrée du matin, et quand ils seraient à une dizaine de kilomètres, ils pourraient voir les rues et les passants, les travailleurs les plus matinaux et les oiseaux de nuits rentrant chez eux. La ville était d'abord invisible mais les hautes flammes qui l'avaient envahie se voyaient de très loin.

Quatre eut un soupir déprimé.

« Bon Dieu. »

Il avait espéré jusqu'au bout ne pas les voir là. Ils auraient pu repérer la bêtise humaine la plus crasse derrière leur ordre de mission, ils auraient pu refuser de tout sacrifier à une mission. Ils auraient pu avoir le même réflexe que lui. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et la réalité reprenait le dessus petit à petit.

_Heero est un robot, et il n'est pas programmé pour s'écarter de sa mission. Wuffei est un fanatique et comme tous les bons fanatiques, il préfère la mort à la vie._

Il avait réellement cru une seconde qu'ils pouvaient éviter la catastrophe. Une seconde, mais pas plus longtemps. Juste le temps qu'il lui fallut pour apercevoir la lueur rougeâtre qui formait comme un halo autour de la ville.

Aucun des pilotes ne prononça le moindre mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à proximité de Taman, et là, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à plonger, devant eux s'étendait un immense brasier, les flammes s'élevaient au dessus des immeubles,

« Ils vont... ils vont mettre feu au monde, prononça Quatre du bout des lèvres, consterné par ce qu'il voyait.

- Attends Quatre, ça a dû dégénérer d'une manière ou d'une autre... ils ont pas fait ça tous seuls.

- Avec le Shenlong, si, c'est possible.

La voix de Trowa s'éleva encore une fois de leur radio.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité pour qu'il y ait effectivement une base souterraine, sous l'endroit où était placé l'internat ?

Quatre hésita une seconde.

- Oui mais... ce serait mettre la vie de leurs enfants délibérément en péril.

- Ou alors c'est un bouclier, fit Duo, la colère bouillonnant sous sa voix atone.

- Pour éviter des attaques... continua Quatre sans conviction.

Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il pouvait concevoir sereinement. Une telle stratégie relevait du domaine de l'inconscience pure et simple.

À mesure qu'ils approchaient, ils perdaient de l'altitude, plongeant sous les lourds nuages venus de l'Ouest qui s'accumulaient au dessus du rivage.

Quatre envisagea sérieusement l'hypothèse de Trowa.

- Il y aurait des moyens de défense dans la base, et leur riposte aurait eu pour résultat ce... cet...

- Cet enfer, termina Duo, qui avait déjà armé la faux thermique du Deathscythe.

Et l'enfer n'était pas un mot trop grand pour décrire ce qui se passait à une trentaine de mètres sous eux. Des civils couraient dans tous les sens, pris de panique, tandis que les forces de l'ordre tentaient de maintenir un semblant d'ordre et de discipline, mais, trop peu nombreux, et absolument pas préparés à ce genre de danger. Un camion de pompier s'était retourné au milieu d'une des artères principales et l'essence de son réservoir avait pris feu, propageant l'incendie même au delà de son épicentre. Ce dernier se trouvait dans le quartier qu'ils identifièrent immédiatement comme celui sensé recouvrir le laboratoire secret. Ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner : la moitié du sol s'était effondré sur la structure souterraine et planant au dessus des décombres, l'ombre menaçante du Shenlong semblait s'abattre dessus comme un marteau sur le fer chaud, projetant des débris, roche, morceaux de chaussée, meubles, dans tous les sens.

Quatre se mordit les lèvres et réprima un gémissement. Toute une ville attaquée, paniquée, réduite à néant, c'était une souffrance qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais connaître. Il serra les poings.

« Duo.

- Pas besoin de le dire, Kat-chan. Pas besoin de _me_ le dire.

Et, d'une légère impulsion sur les commandes du Sandrock, Quatre projeta son gundam sur le Shenlong, laissant Duo loin derrière lui.

- Wuffei, sors-toi de là. »

Le chinois marqua une légère hésitation avant de réaliser que l'autre gundam était juste à quelques mètres de lui, en position de combat, et que le ton de Quatre était particulièrement lugubre.

De son côté, Duo cherchait désespérément l'autre G-boy, Heero, qui devait forcément être en plein boulot de son côté, pas loin, dans cette ville en proie au feu et au désespoir. Il avait beau chercher pourtant, le Wing n'était pas en vue, alors il prit de l'altitude pour essayer de le repérer, il se déporta au sud est, vers la mer, pour ne pas avoir le soleil dans les yeux. Il n'essaya même pas de détecter le Wing sur son radar, c'était Heero qu'il cherchait, le genre de mec qui ne manquerait pas de passer en mode furtif s'il en avait la possibilité.

Les nuages qui s'étaient amoncelés sur la légère dépression au cœur de laquelle se nichait la ville avaient totalement occulté les lumières claires de l'aube, plongeant toute la vallée dans une pénombre grisâtre. Le vent s'était levé, venant de la mer, secouant les fanions du port de pêche, soulevant des gerbes de poussière au milieu des flammes qui s'élevaient au ciel. À mesure que Duo s'élevait, scrutant les rues, les toits, les parcs, à la recherche de l'ombre meurtrière du gundam, le ciel se chargeait, et lorsqu'enfin, il fut à une centaines de pieds de la ville, l'orage menaçait, la tempête venait du large, et s'apprêtait à se jeter sur la terre. Et au loin, il le repéra, caché dans l'ombre du clocher le plus haut de la ville.

Au dessus des flots en furie, le Deathscyhte fendit les cieux. Indifférent aux alertes qu'il pourrait déclencher, Duo poussait son gundam au summum de sa vitesse. Il fonçait, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Il était là, au dessus d'un autre pan de la base souterraine, qui s'était à moitié effondré, laissant seulement un lambeau de bâtiment, six étages dressés vers le ciel, surplombant un gouffre abyssal. Déjà le feu se propageait autour, l'or des flammes projetaient de grandes ombres virevoltantes sur le dôme du clocher, menaçant la fragile construction de bois. À mesure qu'il s'approchait, Duo prenait conscience de l'enfer qui se déchaînait sous son gundam, et ses yeux se mirent à piquer. Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Comment ça avait pu dégénérer ainsi ? Ne savaient-ils pas que le feu devait forcément se propager, ne voyaient-ils pas qu'ils étaient dans une ville habitée, n'entendaient-ils pas les cris qui s'élevaient, qui étaient ceux de femmes et d'enfants ?

Au milieu du désastre, Duo posa le Deathscythe sur le toit du bâtiment à deux doigts de l'effondrement. Toutes les maisons s'écroulaient à un rythme terrible, la majorité de la ville devait être construite en bois. Et l'incendie s'avançait vers la mer, vorace, avide de prendre les frêles embarcations de pêcheurs. Non content de prendre leur maison, il fallait aussi leur ôter leur seul moyen de fuite, leur seul espérance pour l'avenir, il fallait anéantir leur vie.

Non, songea Duo, ça ne devrait pas être comme ça.

Ses yeux le piquèrent, son regard se brouilla, sans qu'ils comprenne pourquoi. Un long cri de douleur lui échappa.

Délaissant son but premier, le gigantesque robot s'élança dans u bruit de tonnerre, le long de la barge. Filant à toute vitesse, il se positionna entre le front de l'incendie et le port, sous ses pieds, il voyait des habitants terrorisés qui s'immobilisaient. Il serra les poings, frémissant de rage et de frustration face à sa propre impuissance. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les sauver. Il pouvait tuer, il pouvait détruire, il pouvait faire exploser, il pouvait saboter, mais là, à cet instant précis, il ne pouvait sauver personne.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose à faire pourtant. Mais au sol, tout n'était que chaos, les gens courraient dans tous les sens, sans aucune organisation, il voyait des femmes serrer leurs enfants dans leurs bras en attendant que le feu les rattrape. Il voulut leur hurler de fuir vers la plaine. Tous courraient vers la mer, cherchant dans l'océan un refuge contre les flammes, mais le vent poussait aussi le feu dans cette direction et la population serait inexorablement coincée entre la mer et l'incendie. Il y avait des bateau amarrés épargnés par l'incendie mais pas suffisamment pour toute une ville, ils ne pourraient pas tous sortir du port en même temps.

Duo sentit un vent de panique passer en lui, comme si la terreur de la foule le contaminait. Il respira à fond, ferma les yeux.

_Calme-toi, bordel. Clame-toi. Il faut que tu réfléchisse. Rapidement. Réfléchit encore... _

Mais les hurlements de plus en plus fort se faisaient bien trop insistant pour lui permettre de se reprendre. Les cris montaient vers lui, comme une plainte sourde et lancinante.

_Réfléchis..._

Et puis il cessa. Il cessa d'être calme, de subir, il cessa d'être impuissant. Il devint réellement ce qu'il était, profondément. Et arma la faux thermique.

Ce fut d'abord un grondement sourd, quelque chose de profond, d'inconsistant, une rumeur lointaine. Et puis, lentement, le grondement devant un roulement, un son percutant, qui claquait contre le rivage, et un craquement sourd, une déchirure au sein même de la roche au bord de la mer. Un éclaire zébra le rivage, se mêlant aux lueur vives de l'incendie. La jetée, au bout de laquelle plus d'une centaine d'habitants était venue se réfugier, se mit à bouger, légèrement d'abord, et puis plus rapidement. Lorsqu'enfin la prodigieuse masse de roche fut complètement détachée des terres, le Deathscythe émergea de l'eau, ses articulations grinçaient et Duo, à l'intérieur du robot, suait à grosses gouttes. Et à l'intérieur de Duo, le démon était lâché, la rage était souveraine. Il arma le robot géant et se précipita avec toute la fureur dont il était capable, vers le bâtiment où il avait trouvé Heero quelques minutes plus tôt_ça lui semblait faire des heures.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois, 'spéce de con ? Que tu peux te passer de Duo Maxwell comme ça ? Que tu peux faire des conneries comme ça, sans que je réagisse ?_

Son cerveau bouillonnait sous son crâne douloureux, sa colère explosive, sa haine dévorante le rendait invincible, elle réduisait l'incendie qui dévorait la ville à un vulgaire feu de paille. Son esprit était plus grand, et sa rage débordait de lui.

Il atterrit dans un nuage de poussière, la faux à la main, le regard posé sans douceur sur le wing, qui était en train de nettoyer la base des soldats qui restaient. Le Wing eut à peine le temps de se tourner pour voir ce qui lui faisait face, la faux le frappa de plein fouet et l'immense robot trébucha, emportant des pans entiers de murs, détachant des morceaux de béton dans sa chute.

« Je suis un putain de Dieu de la mort ! Je suis loin au-dessus de toi et tu n'as pas le droit de tuer sans mon avis !

La voix de Duo, rendue suraiguë par l'hystérie, s'éleva, dominant le vacarme environnant.

- Dégage, tu nous gênes, rétorqua Heero en reprenant une position de combat.

Le coup parti avant même qu'il puisse parer et le laissa incapable de la moindre riposte.

- Putain, Heero !

- Va-t-en.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Tu sais où on est, ici ?

- Va-t-en, tu me gênes.

Une nouvelle langue de feu vint caresser leur appareils lorsque le clocher de l'église orthodoxe se disloqua dans un gerbe d'étincelles.

- Dégage, Maxwell. »

Quelque part entre le rage et l'incompréhension, Duo tenta de se calmer, de réfléchir posément, de prendre la décision la plus sensée. Et puis il abandonna. Pas la peine de lutter contre la nature. Il lança la faux thermique contre son adversaires dans un hurlement de rage et de douleur.

Le choc des deux armures géantes entrant en collision fut terrible. Les crissement du métal se mêlèrent au crépitement des flammes qui envahissaient toute la ville.

Dans la ville, les hurlements se répondaient les uns aux autres, les coups de feux résonnaient longtemps dans le ciel embrasé, et, plus terribles encore, les craquements lourds des maisons qui s'affaissaient et recouvraient les habitants sous des tonnes de bois enflammés. C'est dans cette folie furieuse que le Wing et le Deathscythe se projetèrent l'un contre l'autre, sur un bout d'immeuble en train de s'effriter.

Duo luttait avec l'énergie du désespoir, et avec la certitude qu'arrêter cette boucherie était le seul moyen pour eux de rester humains. Il était un soldat, un terroriste, tout ce qu'on voulait, et il pouvait abattre sans sourciller un pauvre type dont le seul tort était de s'être fait soldat pour bouffer et nourrir ses marmots, mais voir une ville entière partir en fumée lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Les femmes et les enfants ! Putain !

Le Wing se retrouva jeté au sol avant même que Heero ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Duo...

La faux thermique s'éleva dans le ciel et s'apprêtait à frapper mortellement le gundam à terre quand l'américain sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Le plafond du dernier étage avait enfin cédé, emportant le gundam dans le vide. Duo réussi à retrouver un certain équilibre, mais entre temps, le Wing en avait fait autant. Heero avait armé le bras de son gundam et s'était mis en position de tir. De son côté, Duo avait brandi sa faux et l'avait abattue sur son adversaire. Le japonais eut un instant d'hésitation, mais si court qu'il ne le sut même pas lui même.

C'était quoi déjà le proverbe ? « Quand il faut tirer, on tire ». On ne prend pas le temps de causer bien gentiment avec des assassins. Quand il faut agir, on agit, on se bouge, on ne reste pas planté là, comme une laitue, à regarder un désastre se faire sous ses yeux béats. C'est pour ça qu'ils se battaient. Quand il faut se bat, on se bat, quand on doit lutter contre un pouvoir oppressif, on lutte. Alors pourquoi finissaient-ils par faire le contraire de ce qu'ils voulaient faire ?

En Duo, une voix s'était élevée, et alors qu'il évitait du mieux possibles les coups de Heero, alors qu'il cherchait à reprendre pied sur l'immeuble, poussé dans ses derniers retranchement par le Wing, elle le plongeait dans le combat, elle le forçait à se dépasser.

_Bouge-toi._ Lui avait dit sa propre voix. _Agis._ Lui avait-elle murmuré au creux de l'oreille. Il avait agis. Une fois de plus, et une fois encore, il s'était élevé de toute sa rage contre ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, contre ce que ses amis perpétraient sans lui, sans âme. Il n'avait pas l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, même en s'opposant à une mission qui leur avait été assignée. Quand un ordre est inhumain, alors il est du devoir d'un humain de ne pas le suivre.

Il fut projeté en arrière lorsque le Wing repoussa la faux et atterrit dans les décombres de l'église, aussitôt suivit par son adversaire qui le dominait d'une dizaine de mètres, le Deathscythe prit son envol, et, sa faux resplendissant d'un éclat blanc au milieu des flammes sombres dressée au dessus de sa tête, il s'éleva dans le clocher, au milieu du squelette en feu de l'édifice.

Brusquement, stoppant net le moindre de leurs mouvements, la voix de Quatre s'éleva dans chaque Gundam, impérieuse, invincible. C'était probablement la toute première fois qu'ils l'entendaient ainsi, non plus seulement chargée de toute l'autorité morale qui faisait de lui leur leader, mais également d'une aura de commandement, différente de tout ce à quoi ils étaient habitués.

« 1 et 5, mission Phénix annulée. Je répète mission annulée. Rendez-vous à tous les gundams au point de rencontre alpha7. »

Un court silence s'ensuivit, chacun cherchant à déterminer jusqu'à quel point ils pouvaient désobéir. Après tout, ce sont les chiens qui obéissent, les militaires, pas les rebelles. Ils n'ont pas de chef, pas de tête, pas de loi. Ils sont leur propre chef, leur propre tête, leur propre loi. Seulement voilà, la voix claire d'un jeune héritier arabe était en train de leur prouver le contraire.

« Je répète : mission Phénix annulée, rendez-vous à tous les gundam en sortie au point alpha 7. attends confirmation. »

Wuffei lâcha une exclamation de mépris mais abaissa le bras de Nataku. Heero resta tétanisé un instant, parfaitement hagard, toujours face au Deathscythe et toujours menaçant l'autre gundam de son bras armé.

Duo ne baissa pas la faux pour autant mais hocha la tête et fut le premier à répondre... enfin, à discuter.

« Quatre, ça sort d'où ? Les profs sont prévenus ?

La voix de Quatre se fit cassante.

- Bien sûr qu'ils sont prévenus, revenez immédiatement. Ce sont les ordres.

Puis Wuffei répondit à son tour.

- Bien compris, 4, rendez-vous à Alpha7. »

Et le Shenlong bondit dans les airs, quittant la zone de combat à toute vitesse sous les yeux incrédules des deux autres garçons, estomaqués. Duo abaissa légèrement sa faux mais continua à tenir le Wing en joue.

Hagard et incrédule, Heero se redressa lentement, émergeant des flammes comme un fantôme.

Quatre avait fait immédiatement demi-tour, le Sandrock fendant l'air brûlant du jour se hissant à son zénith, sans attendre les autres, il ne leur laissait pas d'autre choix que de suivre ou se perdre. A sa suite, Wufei, bouillonnant intérieurement, de la rage de voir sa mission inachevée, de laisser derrière lui plus de soldat vifs que morts, plus de crimes impunis que de liberté restaurée.

Le Deathscythe brandissait toujours l'immense faux, mais plus en direction du Wing, juste dans les airs, surplombant la ville en flamme, magistrale forme désincarnée du massacre et de la mort. Jamais il n'avait mieux mérité son surnom, réalisa amèrement Duo. Et les larmes de la honte lui échappèrent, la honte et la colère, le plus pesant des fardeaux. Il prit son envol, mais pas derrière ses équipiers, là haut, vers le ciel, vers l'immensité étoilée, vers l'espace si profond.

Seul Heero restait là, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, hanté par les cris des hommes et des femmes sous le feu. Seul, il se tenait là, désemparé dans la carcasse de fer, immense et impuissant, contemplant l'œuvre de la folie, son œuvre, sa folie. Il arma le bras du Wing. Pas besoin de beaucoup de concentration quand on est habitué à faire ça. Il repensa aux mots de Wuffei. « Une idée de la justice ». Lui avait-il une telle idée ? Avait-il seulement une idée sur ce qu'ils accomplissaient. Pourquoi se liguaient-ils pour faire germer en lui de tels doutes. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre tout le mal que OZ pouvait faire, alors dans ce cas, résister est un devoir. Un impératif, une évidence.

Et lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se bat ? Pour oublier ? Parce qu'il ne sait rien faire d'autre ? Parce qu'il a aussi une idée de la justice ?

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

**Et on attend encore et toujours vos témoignages poignants sur ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic !**

**Et un grand merci à vos reviews du premier chapitre !**

****Camille : voici la suite, on espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début, enjoy !

Calamithy : merci beaucoup pour ta review, merci d'aimer autant cette fic et de la commenter de manière constructive :) On espère là aussi que ce nouveau chapitre t'a autant plu que le premier.


End file.
